


Met With A Zap

by fanficshiddles



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Black Widow - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Darcy Lewis - Freeform, Darcy Lewis's Taser, F/M, Fun, Hawkeye - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, Pranks, Romance, SHIELD, The Avengers - Freeform, met with a zap, taser, tasertricks - Freeform, the hulk - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 33,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tasertricks!<br/>Darcy's peace is ruined in The Avengers Tower when Loki turns up to cause some mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I looked up at the sky and sighed. Most of the sky was hidden, not from the fog that was taking over, but from the large buildings that towered over me. I sure missed New Mexico. Not that I was denying that New York had its qualities. But the fresh air was replaced with fumes from all the cars. I couldn’t go cycling without asking for a death wish in New York. The only danger to be found from cycling in New Mexico was the potholes.

As my feet dragged me further down the road, I stopped and looked up at the building that we were heading for. It loomed over us and most of the other buildings. The large bright letters that spelled out ‘Avengers’ stood out in the foggy weather.

‘Another day at the office.’ I tried to sound enthusiastic as I started walking again. But the truth was, when Jane and I were invited to work with the Avengers, I thought they would actually be there. But no, they were away most of the time. It had been around 3 months the two of us had been working there, out of those months there was only about 3 weeks in total the Avengers had actually been there.

‘Come on, Darcy. You know things are just quiet at the moment till they find Loki.’ Jane said as she elbowed me in my ribs.

‘Yeah, cause antler boy must be so hard to find. He only destroyed Puente Antiguo with his machine, thing. There must be destruction wherever he goes. Or a trail of reindeer poo.’ 

‘Darcy, please. I’m eating here! And he fell into an abyss. He could be anywhere in the world.’ I glanced to Jane’s hand and held back a snigger. She just happened to be eating a small bag of raisins. 

‘Couldn’t you find anything better to eat than raisins?’ I asked.

‘It was the only thing left in the cupboard because  _someone_  forgot to do the shopping yesterday.’ Jane scowled at me.

‘It’s not my fault I had better things to do.’ I said defensively.

‘Yeah, cause playing territory war all night is so productive.’ Jane rolled her eyes.

‘Hey. That takes strategy and cunning skills.’ I argued back.

Just as we reached the front doors of the tower, we heard a rumble of thunder from up above. There was a blinding flash of lightning that accompanied it.

‘Well that’s Mr Tart back.’ I said as we entered the building. ‘You did stock up on the pop tarts, right?’

‘Of course.’ Jane said as we got in the lift.

To keep Thor happy a stack of pop tarts was needed. There was a large cupboard full of them, just for him. He was worse than me with chocolate.

‘I bet that’s one of the first things he does.’ I smirked.

Jane practically burst out of the lift when it reached the top. She always said she was fine without Thor, but everyone knew she missed him like crazy.

_They are so love sick puppies._

Jane leaped into Thor’s arms and he swung her around.

‘Jane! I have missed you.’ He said happily as he placed her down carefully onto her feet.

‘I’ve missed you too. How was the mission? Did you find Loki?’ She asked.

‘Hey big guy.’ I interrupted them as I walked over to greet him.

‘Darcy. It is good to see you.’ Thor then took me into a crushing hug, nearly squeezing the life out of me.

‘Yeah. You too.’ I choked out.

‘It was a success.’ Thor shouted triumphantly. I laughed, knowing this meant he was going to drink copious amounts of beer later and get really wasted. Which was always hilarious.

‘Hey, Mr America.’ I saluted Steve as he walked in with the rest of the Avengers. 

‘Hello, Darcy.’ He answered in a gleeful tone.

‘Where is my brother?’ Thor asked the rest of them.

‘He’s just seeing Fury, getting questioned.’ Natasha said. 

‘Wonderful. Now who wants some pop tarts?’ Thor asked as he rubbed his hands together.

I looked to Jane and we both burst out laughing.

‘What is so funny?’ Thor asked, confused. 

‘Nothing, space man. Go enjoy your tarts.’ I said as I patted his arm and walked away to the lab. 

I was not long in there when Jane, Stark and Bruce came to join me. I made myself comfy on my chair and pulled out my iPad. I glanced up to make sure that no one was paying any attention to me and opened up territory war.

I was so engrossed in my game, which I was winning by the way, that I never heard anyone else enter the lab. More so never heard someone approach right behind me. So when I suddenly sensed an unknown presence right behind me, of course my first reaction would be to spin around and attack. Well, my mode of defence just so happened to be my taser which was always safely tucked in my pocket.

‘INTRUDER!’ I shouted out loud as I grabbed my taser and spun around on my chair, I didn’t even wait to see who was behind me as I pressed the button and zapped the intruder that had invaded my space. But as the intruder fell, I realised that this was no normal human. He was clad in metal and leather. Green, black and gold. He had long black hair, was tall, broad and lean. Clearly Asgardian. But none the less he fell to the floor, his body shaking violently as he was electrocuted.

‘DARCY!’ Steve shouted at me as he ran into the room and stared at the man on the floor.

‘What?’ I squeaked in defence and jumped up to my feet. 

‘That is no intruder. That is my brother.’ Thor said as he also entered the room. 

‘You mean that’s… Loki?’ My eyes widened and I felt my stomach drop. This could not be good. 

Loki hadn’t been knocked out completely. As the electricity stopped, he groaned out in pain. He yanked the taser out of him and threw it to the side angrily. I gulped as he stood up, looking very pissed off and glaring at me. Mind you, I would be aswell if I had just been electrocuted.

‘Oh, Shit.’ 


	2. Chapter 2

‘Oh, Shit.’ I muttered as Loki stood up and stepped towards me. He towered over me and I knew I should have been scared. I was, but I didn’t want to let him know that.

‘How dare you, mortal, attack me.’ Loki scowled. 

‘Well that’s what you get for creeping up on me and invading my space.’ I said as I leaned forwards a little and poked his leather clad chest. He slowly looked down to my finger and back up to my face. If looks could kill, I’d have been dead long by now.

‘Do not touch me again.’ He hissed. 

‘Loki.’ Thor growled in a warning tone. Loki looked round and then back to me. He stepped backwards and put his hands up in defence. 

‘Darcy, Jane. This is my brother, Loki.’ Thor said as he stepped next to Loki. 

‘Not your brother anymore.’ Loki muttered. He was clearly annoyed. Thor dismissed his opinion on their relationship.

‘Loki this is Darcy. And that is Jane.’ Thor pointed to us both and Loki didn’t even look at Jane. He was too busy glaring at me. 

‘I’m starting to have second thoughts on staying here.’ He drawled. 

‘Oh come now, brother. Darcy was just acting on impulse.’ Thor said cheerily as he smacked Loki across his back and chuckled.

‘Well perhaps she should keep her impulse in check next time.’ 

‘Perhaps if you had your horns on I might have realized it was you and not done it.’ I argued back as I started to tidy my taser up. Thinking I better make sure it’s always handy in case I needed to zap a certain god again.

‘If you are both finished with your lovely introductions, Loki, I need your help with something.’ Stark said. My eyes widened.

‘Wait, you mean antler boy is staying? Actually staying and helping?’ I asked Stark. He chuckled and nodded.

‘Unfortunately, yes.’ 

‘Who are you calling a boy? I am a god, you mewling quim.’ 

‘LOKI!’ Thor shouted at Loki again. 

‘Yeah, whatever. God, man, boy. You’re all the same.’ I grabbed my iPad and made a swift exit from the lab.

‘Anyone needs me I’ll be in the lounge.’ I shouted back to them all.

I made myself comfy on the sofa and put my earphones in. I turned the music up loud and went back to my game to kick ass. I imagined the opposing team as all Loki’s.

He definitely seemed to have evil in him. I could see why he had sent the destroyer to earth with that anger attitude. After Thor had went back to Asgard, it had been a few months before Thor returned here. As there was an attack on New York. It was some aliens from another world. Thor had joined with the other Avengers and they whipped some alien ass. Not long after, once New York was rebuilt, me and Jane were ‘shipped’ over here to help with research. My research being on finding the best way to win easily in territorial war.

Thor had then heard word about an Asgardian causing mischief in some other ‘realm’ as he called it. He knew it was Loki. So that was their mission for the last few months, finding him. I wasn’t sure why he had to stay here though. Or why Fury allowed him to do so. Considering he obviously had an evil streak in him. It didn’t really make sense.

‘Darcy.’ I just heard Thor’s voice over my music. I pulled out the headphones and looked up to see him with Natasha and Steve. 

‘Whats up?’ I asked them all. 

‘I want to apologise for my brother’s attitude. He is not accustom to the Midgardian ways yet.’ Thor said as he sat down with a few pop tarts.

‘No, I think he is just not happy about being electrocuted.’ Natasha said as she looked at me and laughed. ‘I can’t deny, it was pretty good seeing him like that.’ She admitted. I grinned back at her.

‘Well, at least now he knows not to mess with me.’ I shrugged.

‘Nobody that knows you, Darcy, would mess with you.’ Steve laughed. I winked at him.

‘Don’t they know it!’ I grinned.

‘Just tread careful around Loki. We don’t want him destroying the place. I don’t trust him.’ Natasha said seriously.

‘Hey, I’ve managed to refrain from causing Bruce to Hulk out. I’m sure I can handle antler boy.’ I shrugged. ‘Why is he staying here anyway?’

‘I can’t get him back to Asgard with the Bifrost destroyed. Father also thinks it is a good idea for him to help us out here. His magic and knowledge will come in very handy. Fury agrees.’ Thor explained.

‘Isn’t he a bit dangerous though? He did try and kill you.’

‘He was not in a great place when that happened. I believe he deserves a second chance.’

‘Hm. But what if he ends up destroying New York or blows us all up? I don’t fancy being toast for a psycho god.’ I grumbled.

‘Why Darcy. I thought you were all about second chances? Bruce has had plenty of second chances.’ Thor said as he motioned to Bruce who just so happened to walk in.

‘Touché. But Bruce doesn’t have much control when he Hulks out. He’s… Not himself.’ I was standing my ground.

'Perhaps. But I believe that is the same for my brother. He was not himself when he done what he done. He was blinded by a desire to be king. Please just try and give him a chance.’ Thor put on puppy dog eyes that did melt my heart. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

'Fine. I promise not to taser Loki again. Unless, he deserves it.’ I said as I put my hand over my heart. Thor beamed with happiness and went to get, yep you guessed it, more pop tarts.

I finished my battle of territory war then I decided I was hungry myself. So I went to the kitchen. Clint was there cleaning his bow.

'You know, you’ve been here for 3 months, yet I am still to see you actually do any work.’ He smirked at me as I went to the fridge.

'Oh I work. I make sure Jane actually eats and stays sane. If it wasn’t for me, she would live in the lab forever without eating. Though right now it’s Darcy’s eating time.’ I heard Clint chuckle.

'I hear you got along to a great start with Loki.’ He said casually. I turned around to face him, a piece of toast mid-way to my mouth.

'Well, yeah. He sneaked up behind me, I didn’t know who it was. What else was I supposed to do?’ Clint laughed again as he finished cleaning his bow, pulling the wire so it made a pinging noise.

'Well, at least he knows not to mess with you.’

'Exactly.’ I sat down next to him with my toast. I wasn’t quick enough to stop him as he snatched a piece off my plate and stuffed it into his mouth.

'Thanks Darc.’ He mumbled through his mouthful of toast as he headed away.

'You owe me toast!’ I called after him. I just heard him laugh in response.

I really liked Clint. We got along really well. He was like a big brother, but one that I actually liked. We seemed to click from the first moment Jane and I arrived.

Unlike a certain god and I.

Loki just so happened to enter the kitchen as I was finishing my last bit of toast. I glanced at him, noticing him looking at me and glaring. Clearly still butt hurt over his shock.

'Hey, antler boy. I want to apologise for tasing you. It was just a natural reflex for me, I had no idea you were Loki. Not till it was too late anyway.’ I rambled. He clearly was pissed off about his nickname I had for him, from the glare he gave me.

'If you were truly sorry, you wouldn’t call me by that ghastly name.’ He muttered.

I watched as he studied the kitchen. He opened each cupboard and looked at all the contents. I couldn’t tell if he was looking for something or just familiarizing himself with everything.

'Whatever, dude. It’s you that wear horns on your head. Besides, if it makes you feel any better, Thor was tasered when I first met him too.’ I noticed a slight smirk tug on the edge of his lips.

'And pray tell, did he take it as well as I did?’ He asked as he still looked through the cupboards.

'Nope. He took it worse, passed out… What are you looking for?’

'Something decent to eat aside from pop tarts that Thor is constantly going on about.’

'Well, good luck with your search. I’m away to shoot some bad guys.’ I said as I walked away and left him to it.

Loki’s POV

What an oddly irritating woman. I was of course not going to let her get away with what she done to me. Nobody messed with the god of mischief and got away with it.


	3. Chapter 3

It was only my second day working at the Avengers tower since horn boy arrived. I was already starting to hate him. He made sure I was his mission to go out of his way purely to annoy or bug me. It started off first thing in the morning when Jane and I arrived.

I had went to the kitchen to make Jane and me a cup of coffee. Loki had been lurking around when I walked in.

‘Morning, horn boy.’ I greeted. He greeted me back with a scowl.

‘I am no boy, I am a god.’ He hissed at me.

‘Yeah, yeah, whatever.’ I said as I waved a hand at him dismissively.

‘Could horn god, boy move so I can get to the kettle?’ I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for him to move. He leaned forwards so his face was level with mine.

'What’s the magic word?’

I rolled my eyes at him and quirked an eyebrow up.

'Seriously? God you’re such a pain in my ass. Please move oh your gracious one.’ I mocked and bowed to him.

'Hm. Will have to work on your respect, but it will do for now.’ He said smoothly as he finally got out of my way.

'Thank god for that.’ I mumbled as I filled up the kettle and turned it on.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Loki was stood watching me as he picked up an apple and started munching on it. Oh how I’d love to shove that apple where the sun don’t shine.

As I got the granules sorted into mugs, the water was ready. But as I started to pour it into the mugs, lots of small spiders came pouring out of the kettle and all over the worktop.

‘AAAAH! LOKI!’ I screamed out as I jumped backwards and nearly fell on my ass. I was terrified of spiders so that was not funny. But Loki thought it was hilarious as he started laughing.

I sighed in relief as I realized the spiders were just illusions. With a flick of his wrist, he had them vanish. 

‘Fancy that. Being scared of such little creatures.’ Loki said as he bit into his apple with a smirk. 

‘Fuck you, Loki.’ I hissed at him and stormed out. Jane would just have to go without coffee just now. I wasn’t taking any more chances with spiders and horn boy.

‘What’s wrong?’ Clint asked me as I stormed into the lab. 

‘Loki is what’s wrong.’ I grumbled and sat down on my chair, only for the loudest horn to go off. Nearly deafening me and everyone else in the lab aswell as nearly giving me a heart attack.

I shot up to my feet and looked under the chair to see someone had taped a horn onto the bottom of my chair. I ripped it off and heard chuckling. Loki just so happened to have followed me in and had a smug ass grin on his face.

‘Really, Loki?’ I said as I threw the horn at him. He caught it easily with grace. That only annoyed me more. 

‘What is going on?’ Jane asked as she walked over with Stark. 

‘This asshole keeps bugging me.’ I grumbled.

I decided to shove past Loki and I made my way to the lounge. I just wanted some peace already and he had only been here a few days.

‘Do not let him get to you.’ Natasha said as she came to join me.

‘I’m not. I am just not in the mood for tricks. I just really don’t trust him.’ I shrugged.

‘I don’t either. But Thor seems to believe he has changed and wants to do good.’ 

‘Do you believe that?’ I asked her.

‘I don’t know.’ She said honestly. 

‘I rest my case.’ I said.

  
‘Do you and Jane wanting to stick around for dinner?’ Banner asked me once I finished up doing some work for Jane.

‘Yeah, I guess so. What’s on the menu?’ I asked. 

‘We haven’t thought of anything yet.’ Banner shrugged.

Then I had a fantastic idea. If I was in a cartoon I would have a light bulb glowing atop my head at that moment.

‘I’ll make my special curry if you want?’ I offered. Banner’s face lit up.

‘That would be great. I’ll go tell everyone.’ He said with a smile. I was well known for my curry. It was fantastic. But this time, it would have a little kick for a certain god…

When dinner time rolled round I had my curry ready just in time. I had just dished it up and I slipped in my secret concoction into one of the bowls.

‘Time to get a taste of your own medicine, horn boy.’ I grinned.

‘What was that?’ I jumped at the voice that appeared in the kitchen. I turned around to see Natasha.

‘Oh, nothing. You’ll soon find out.’ I winked at her.

I put the food out and sat down. Everyone soon came through and just as I suspected, Loki sat down opposite me. I had knew he would, just to annoy me. But I couldn’t stop the big grin that spread on my face.

‘Brother, you have more than I. That’s not fair.’ Thor pointed out.

‘Here, have mine then.’ Loki offered and I watched with wide eyes as they swapped bowls.

Before I had a chance to warn Thor, he took a large mouthful. I watched in horror as he chewed on the chicken and swallowed. He grinned.

‘This is delicious, Darcy.’ He bellowed. I was frozen, could he not taste the jalapeno peppers?

‘Oh, wow.’ He then said after a few seconds. His face turned bright red and I was sure steam was about to come out of his ears.

‘Oh dear, brother. A bit too spicy for you?’ Loki teased.

‘Water. WATER!’ Thor cried. He jumped up from his seat and charged through to the kitchen. Everyone else looked to me and I glanced down.

‘Naan bread anyone?’ I offered.

  
‘Nice try to get me with the peppers, girl. But you will have to be sneakier if you want to trick the god of mischief.’ Loki said to me quietly after dinner, when I was cleaning up the dishes.

He left before I could answer him. But I was so up for that challenge.


	4. Chapter 4

I managed to avoid horn boy for a few days. But that was because I was working on a plan. If I was to trick him, it was going to have to be clever and sneaky. But I had the perfect idea, I just had to wait for the right moment to carry it out. 

‘Why if it isn’t Darcy.’ The god himself said as he walked into the kitchen where I was stuffing myself with some Oreos. 

‘What do you want, horn boy?’ I asked as I spun the chair around to face him. He gave me his usual glare at his nickname, but he had stopped insulting me back. 

‘I simply came to make conversation. You seem to have been avoiding me of late. Why might that be?’ He asked as he stalked over to me and towered over me. 

‘Like you don’t know.’ I snarled.

‘Indulge me.’ He said as he leaned even closer into my personal space. 

‘Do you mind, dude? Have you never heard of personal space?’ I poked his chest and he grabbed my wrist quicker than lightning. 

‘Do not poke me, mortal. That will not end well for you.’ He growled. 

I could feel his breath on my face and I could smell him. He smelled… Amazing. I shook my head and snatched my hand away from him. Noticing him smirk as I done so. Asshole. 

‘As I asked earlier, what do you want?’ I said as I turned back around to eat another Oreo. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Loki sat down on the chair next to me. 

‘What is that?’ He asked he motioned to the oreos. 

‘Oreos. Want one?’ I held one out to him. He eyed it up as if it was going to eat him instead of the other way round.

‘It’s not going to poison you or anything. It’s delicious.’ 

‘Hmm.’ he mumbled and took hold of one. He eyed it up warily and inspected every inch of it.

‘Just eat the fucking thing.’ I said as I shoved another in my own mouth. 

I watched in amusement as Loki sniffed at it before taking a small bite. His face was priceless. It went from very unsure to utter delight. 

‘Like it?’ I asked with a grin. Knowing what the answer would be anyway. 

‘This is divine. How is it made?’ 

‘Chocolate biscuits with frosting stuff in the middle.’ I said with a shrug as I passed him another one. Which he gobbled up as if he had never eaten before in his life.

By the time I had went to the bathroom and came back, he had found another packet and was halfway through that. 

‘So oreos are your weakness then?’ I asked with a smug grin plastered on my face as I crossed my arms over.

‘I fear you have indeed found a weakness.’ Loki admitted sheepishly. 

The two of us went back to the lab, him following behind me with yet another packet of oreos. Dam him. That was my last packet.  

‘I have created a monster!’ I announced when I entered the lab. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over. Thor grinned and walked over to his brother and he gave him a pat on the back.

‘These are amazing, Thor. Have you tried them?’ Loki asked as he waved one right under Thor’s nose. Wow, was oreos changing an evil god into something good? Was he going to share his new found delight with Thor?

‘I have never tried them, no. Are they as good as pop tarts? May I try one?’ Thor asked. Looking like an adorable puppy. 

‘No. They are mine.’ Loki said as he suddenly vanished with them.

Nope. Still the same douche bag of a god.

  
The day to pull off my prank against Loki finally arrived two weeks later after his Oreo revelation. But in that two weeks Loki had pulled many pranks on myself. So I was more than ready to get him back.

Loki’s POV 

I was preparing for a mission with the so called Avengers. I put my helmet down near the helicarrier while I went to get some oreos from the kitchen. However, when I got back to my helmet… It was PINK!

**‘DARCY!!!’**


	5. Chapter 5

‘WHERE IS SHE?’ I heard Loki yelling to Jane as soon as they got back from their mission later in the day. 

I laughed to myself and waited in the lounge. I knew he would find me soon enough. Which he did. And I nearly fell over with laughter. It was very easy to tell by the look on his face that he was absolutely fuming. But the helmet on his head still being pink is obviously what got me.

‘How DARE you tamper with MY helmet! Making it this abominable colour!’ Loki yelled at me. 

‘Calm your tits, horn boy. Why didn’t you just poof it off?’ 

‘It would have to be an illusion and that takes up valuable energy that I needed for the mission. So now it is over, and I have been ridiculed on front of the others and our enemies, you will clean this all off.’ He growled and threw the helmet into my hands. 

‘I am not your slave, buddy. This, however, would so suit me.’ 

Loki’s POV

I watched in annoyance as she put my helmet on her own head. But it slipped down and covered her eyes. I couldn’t hold back a silent chuckle. She was oddly refreshing compared to the others here. The only mortal I had met so far that dared try and trick me back. I must admit myself, however humiliating today was, it was a good trick.

Darcy’s POV

He plucked his helmet off me and with a roll of his eyes he stormed off, to presumably clean his helmet.

I went to see Thor and he laughed when he saw me.

‘Darcy. We owe you for much entertainment during our mission.’ 

‘Just doing my job’ I grinned. ‘Thor can I speak to you privately?’ I asked quietly. 

‘What is troubling you, Darcy?’ He asked as he put a hand on my shoulder.

‘Loki said he couldn’t use his magic to change the helmet as it would use up energy he needed. But I didn’t think that kind of illusion would use up much energy?’

‘It is a delicate subject. He used to be able to carry out magic and illusions with great ease. Some of his magic was fascinating and some just plain annoying. However, when we found him he was beaten and weak. That’s why when we found him, it was a few days before we took him back here. He is slowly regaining his strength, but it is a slow process I fear.’ 

‘Oh shit. What happened to him? Who beat him up?’ I asked. I was feeling a little bad for him. I thought he could have just poofed his helmet back to normal. 

‘We do not know. He can’t remember who or what happened. It is as though his memory has been wiped. The last thing he remembers is falling into the abyss. Then awakening when we found him. But it had been 9 months since the abyss accident. So something happened to him. Just, nobody knows what. Not even Loki himself knows.’ 

After speaking to Thor I went to find Loki. He was washing all the pink off his helmet. I felt sorry for him and a little guilty at my prank. So I picked up a scrubbing brush and sat down next to him to help. He looked at me with confusion written all over his face.

‘What are you doing?’ He asked quietly. 

‘I’m helping. Why, does it look like I’m dancing?’ I teased. He smirked and turned his attention back to his helmet. 

‘I’m sorry for making a fool of you. I honestly thought you would be able to poof it back to normal… I never realised you were slowly building your strength up again. Thor explained to me.’ 

‘Don’t bother apologizing. It was a good prank, I must admit. Certainly got me back for the last few weeks anyway.’ Loki chuckled. 

It was odd, having a conversation like this with Loki. Perhaps I had been too quick to judge him. Although I still had some more pranks up my sleeve. I wasn’t going to back down that easily. And from the twinkle of mischief in his eyes, I knew he was probably thinking the same.

‘Why are you working here?’ Loki asked rather out of the blue. 

‘I’m Jane’s intern. Wherever she goes, I go. To be fair, this place is a lot more fun than when it was just Jane, Eric and I in New Mexico. Besides the pay is ace. Well, Jane’s pay is. I don’t get paid.’ 

‘You don’t get paid? How do you buy food? I get all that provided, but you don’t live here.’ Loki pointed out the obvious. 

‘I just get some off Jane. She provides me with whatever I need really.’ I shrugged.

‘Hmm. Interesting.’ Loki mumbled. 

We finished cleaning the helmet with some small talk, just as Clint and Natasha walked in.

‘Well if it isn’t the two troublemakers. Making peace are you? Or planning world domination together?’ Clint asked with a smirk. 

‘Shut up, you. What’s going down?’ I asked as I washed my hands. The two were armed and ready to fight, which made me think something was up.

‘We need Loki again. There’s been an alien attack just out of the city. Sounds like a few of them that got away from us this morning.’ Natasha explained.

Loki sighed and put on his helmet.

‘Let’s go then.’ 

Loki’s POV

We were on our way back from fighting off the last of the aliens. I was feeling pretty tired, two fights in one day. Normally that would have been nothing. I really couldn’t wait to get all my energy back. I could feel it slowly regenerating each day, but it would take a while.

‘Widow.’ 

‘What? And for the millionth time, it’s Natasha.’ Widow snarled. 

‘Whatever… I fear that these aliens are trying to get closer to us, someone or something. It is odd how they were just outside New York. A lot closer than where we fought them earlier. Does everyone who works at HQ get training in combat?’ 

‘No, only those that are going to be out on the field at some point. Why?’ 

‘I was only curious. As if we are going to be under attack, perhaps training for Darcy might be an idea.’ I suggested. 

‘Just Darcy?’ Natasha asked as one of her eyebrows quirked up. 

‘No. Jane aswell. I was just suggesting. So they wouldn’t be completely useless if we were under attack.’ I said and wondered away. I heard Thor saying to Widow that it would be a wonderful idea. For once he actually agreed with me.

  
Darcy’s POV

The following day when Natasha told me that Jane and I were going to go into training, I nearly collapsed with excitement. I mean, fighting bad guys and shit. That would be amazing. I had always admired the Avengers and their skills. To be able to do something worthwhile for a change instead of just playing territory war would be incredible. Besides, Natasha’s moves were so bad ass. With her teaching us, what could go wrong?

Everything. Every fucking thing that could go wrong, went wrong.

I accidentally gave Clint a nose bleed. Somehow managed to punch myself in the arm… Don’t even ask. I also fell flat on my face, luckily on padded mats, while trying to take a swing at Thor. This was all on the first day of training.

But the icing on the cake was once more thanks to horn boy.

I was trying to hold onto the monkey bars above me. Natasha had told me to imagine there was a pool of sharks underneath. I had only made it one bar across when my belt unbuckled itself and my jeans slid down around my ankles. Just so happens today was the day I decided to wear my Hello Kitty knickers. Great. Just great.

‘FUCK!’ I screamed out as I let go of the bars and hastily pulled my jeans up to try and save whatever modesty I had left. 

‘YOU!’ I shouted at Loki as he was stood sniggering from the side. He had been watching the training session and clearly decided I hadn’t already suffered enough.

Clint and Thor did chuckle aswell. But Natasha was on my side. At least someone was. She patted my shoulder and said that would do for the day. I happily accepted that fact.

As I dragged myself through to the kitchen I knew Loki was following me. He sat down next to me when I pulled out a packet of oreos. He went to take one but I moved it out of his reach.

‘Give me one, mortal.’ He growled.

‘No. You were mean to me.’ I argued.

‘Perhaps. But it was rather amusing to watch. Unlike Jane, you are not the most graceful when it comes to combat fighting.’ 

‘Yeah because she just has to be better than me at everything. As usual, the intern is shit at everything.’ I was really annoyed. 

‘I didn’t say that. You are the only mortal that has managed to pull a decent prank on me, the god of mischief. No god has even managed to pull that off.’ Loki said as he sneaked his hand between my arms to grab an Oreo.

‘Really?’ I asked, surprised.

‘I give you my word.’ Loki nodded.

‘You should try something else. Perhaps archery or shooting might be your area of expertise.’ Was the last thing Loki said as he stole the whole dam packet of oreos and wondered away.

That god was so infuriating and dam confusing. One minute he was taking the piss out of me and the next, he was helping me.


	6. Chapter 6

I clasped my hands together excitedly as I walked out of the bathroom. I had set up a prank to get Loki and it was going to be a whopper of a prank. Cling film over the toilet. You couldn’t beat it.

I heard someone coming so I acted normal. But to my horror it was Mr America and not Loki. I thought it was Loki’s break time, not Steve’s.

‘Hey, Darcy.’ He said with a smile as he walked right past me. 

Shit. Should I stop him? Or should I just hope he would notice it? Fuck. Too late.

‘DARCY!!!’ I heard him shouting from the bathroom. 

‘Uh oh.’ I ran away towards the living room. Not really wanting to have to explain to Steve what I had done. 

‘What have you done now?’ Clint asked. He was there with Banner, Loki and Thor.

‘Uhhh, nothing. Just don’t tell Steve I’m here.’ I dived down the back of the sofa to hide just in time as I heard Steve walk in.

‘Where is she?’ Steve asked.

‘No idea. But you may want to go wash and get yourself changed. You stink of piss.’ I heard Loki say slyly. 

‘I know that, Loki. This is your fault, if you didn’t play pranks on Darcy she wouldn’t be trying to get you back.’ Steve hissed at Loki before storming off. 

‘You are safe now, Darcy.’ Thor laughed. 

‘Phew. Thanks guys.’ I said as I walked round the sofa and sat down next to Clint.

‘Was that trick meant for me?’ Loki asked.

‘Yes. I thought you were on your break and would go to the toilet first. I was clearly wrong.’ I sighed and crossed my arms in a huff. Loki just laughed at me.

‘Hey, Darcy.’ Natasha walked in. ‘Here’s that hair dye you were after.’ She said as she threw the box at me.

‘Great, thanks Nat.’ I said excitedly. I was getting bored of my hair colour and wanted to dye it. 

So later in the day that’s exactly what I done. But it turned out so wrong. A certain horn boy had messed with the colour, so it came out green! I looked in the mirror and studied my hair closely. Even though it wasn’t the colour I was originally going for, it looked pretty ace.

So instead of going after Loki for revenge, even though I would get him back for this, I straightened my hair and strolled out of the bathroom with my head held high.

‘Wow, Darcy. That’s some hair colour.’ Clint said as I entered the lab and sat down next to Jane, who gave me a strange look.

‘Yep. Was going for light brown, but  _someone_  must have altered it. I think it looks pretty ace actually.’ I shrugged. 

I noticed Loki look at me and he smirked.

‘You actually like that colour?’ He asked.

‘Yeah. It’s different. It’s not a horrible yucky green either. So it’s a nice change.’ I grinned. 

In the evening after we had dinner, I set up my prank to get Loki back for the hair dye. Even though it was cool, I wasn’t letting him get away with it that easily.

I took a packet of oreos and I replaced all the frosting with toothpaste apart from the first one. Which I would eat. I took the packet back through to the kitchen and pretended I had just opened it. Loki of course noticed this and was straight over to sit next to me.

‘These are mine.’ I said as I shoved the first one into my mouth and tried to hide the packet.

‘Come on. Give me them. I will give you help in return.’

‘Help with what?’

‘I know you’ve tried archery and shooting aswell, but haven’t done well at either. I can teach you to work daggers and some fighting that is much more effective than Natasha’s.’

I narrowed my eyes at Loki.

‘How do I know this isn’t a trick just so you can get all the oreos?’ I asked.

‘Because I do not want you unable to defend yourself if we are under attack. Jane has her guns now that she is good at. But you, will be better off with daggers and more close fighting. I can tell. I know you don’t entirely trust me, but it was my idea in the first place for you both to get training. Even ask Widow.’ He seemed like he was being truthful. So I handed him the packet of oreos.

‘There you go then, horn boy.’ It was almost impossible to keep myself from grinning. He didn’t even notice the toothpaste or smell it, which did have me slightly worried.

But as he shoved a whole one into his mouth, his face dropped. His eyes widened and he looked so repulsed. I fell off my chair from laughing so much and I ended up rolling around on the floor. I just seen bits of Oreo flying out of his mouth and to the floor by me as he started to gag.

‘That. Is. Repulsing. DARCY!’ He shouted, clearly not happy at all.

‘AAAHAHAHAHA! YOUR FACE, LOKI! THAT WAS PRICELESS!’ I roared with laughter. I couldn’t get up from the floor because I was too busy growing a six pack.

Meantime Loki went to the sink to get water to rinse his mouth. Then he looked through the rest of the packet and looked so heartbroken that they were all toothpaste.

‘How could you do this?’ He asked as I managed to get myself to stand eventually. But to my surprise he grabbed me by my arms and shoved me against the wall, his face was merely inches from mine as he snarled at me.

‘I was just getting pay back. Again. And it was too good a prank not to do.’ I grinned. His eyes narrowed as he glared at me.

‘Next time, leave the poor oreos out of this.’ He said a little softer.

We said nothing for a moment, but my breathing started to get a little quicker. It was from how close he was. I could smell him all around me. He smelled really good. And I couldn’t lie, he was incredibly good looking. Having him this close was maybe stirring something inside of me. But then I snapped out of it, remembering I had a date in a few days time and that this was Loki after all.

‘Can you let me go now, dude?’ He seemed to snap out of a faze aswell as he let me go and coughed. I was sure I noticed his cheeks go a little red, but it was only momentarily. So I shrugged it off and went to see if Jane was finished for the day or not.


	7. Chapter 7

‘Alright, stand with your legs apart a little. It gives you better leverage. Now, keep an eye on your target and get out one of your knives.’ Loki said as he moved my head slightly to the side so I could look at my target. We were using dummies and it seemed like it would be easy enough to hit. Although I had thought that before with the archery and I always missed.

I took out one of the knives and Loki had me throw it at the target. The first one hit the target but didn’t go into it. I didn’t manage that until the fourth throw.

‘That’s it. Well done.’ Loki praised. I was rather surprised at him praising me. But I felt very happy with myself for doing it too.

He taught me some fighting skills aswell that I could use. Such as snapping someone’s neck. Which was so cool to know, and a little scary. Also how to choke someone in the right way. The skills he knew were pretty dam awesome. And I thought Natasha was impressive. Loki’s skills was something else entirely.

‘Oh shit. I’m late. I gotta go. Thanks, horn boy. I’ll see you tomorrow.’ I said as I patted his back and rushed out of the gym.

‘Where you going in such a rush?’ He shouted after me.

‘I’ve got a date tonight.’ I called back.

Said date turned out ok… Well, not really. For some stupid reason I had put on a green dress. I don’t even know why. When I turned up to meet Chris, he said I looked beautiful. But he did ask about my green hair. I explained to him about Loki. He worked for S.H.I.E.L.D so I was able to speak about work to him.

But it turned out I couldn’t stop speaking about Loki. It was like I was obsessed. I went on about how he was teaching me all these cool tricks and how we had pranked each other for the last few weeks.

‘It sounds to me like you’re a bit… Into Loki?’ Chris said, slightly annoyed.

‘What? Loki? No way. That’s absurd. He’s a god and a trickster. The god of mischief. He’s dangerous and… Just no. We get along reasonably well, that’s it.’ I shrugged.

I managed to stop myself from speaking about him for the rest of the night. Thank god. Stupid brain. But it didn’t stop me from thinking about him. Which was very infuriating.

‘I’m just going to get another drink. Do you want another?’ I asked Chris. He nodded.

I went up to the bar and ordered my drinks. But I jumped as the man next to me turned to me and spoke. Though it turned out to be the one and only horn boy. In a suit. Fitting in. Kind of. How I didn’t notice it was him before I don’t know. His tallness and broadness with the black hair was a bit hard to miss.

‘Enjoying your date?’ He asked casually.

‘What the fuck are you doing here?’ I hissed as I tried not to look like I was talking to him. I didn’t want Chris to see that I was.

‘I simply came here for a drink. That’s not a crime, is it?’ He said as he took a sip of his drink.

‘Yeah so it just so happens you’re in the same bar that I’m at on my date. If you dare pull any pranks tonight, I will have your ass.’ I hissed at him as I turned away to go back to Chris with our drinks.

‘Oh, Darcy.’ He called to me. I stopped and gritted my teeth, knowing that Chris was probably looking now.

‘You look beautiful by the way.’ His words made my mouth drop for a second. I turned back round to look at him, he winked at me then finished the last of his drink in one gulp. Then he gracefully tipped the barman and glided away out the door.

I shivered and continued back to the table.

‘Who was that?’ Chris asked as we sat down.

‘That was an old school friend. Bit of an asshole.’ I said quickly. 

I may have drank more than I probably should have, considering things weren’t going to go any further with Chris, I didn’t see the problem on keeping my modesty. Although at the end of the night he just left me. Didn’t even offer to take me home in any way. Asshole. So I stumbled out into the night myself. It was near 1 in the morning.

I started walking down the street but was a little startled when there was a group of men crossing the road towards me. Great.

‘Hey there, pretty lady. What you doing out here alone?’ One of them said as he walked over to me. 

‘She is not alone.’ A voice suddenly came from beside me and I felt a hand wrap around my waist. 

The group of guys backed away from Loki and I. I had never been so relieved to see Loki. I never thought I’d think that.

‘Thank you.’ I mumbled to him.

‘Why are you out alone? Why did your date just leave you?’ He asked.

‘Because he’s obviously a dick.’ Loki snorted at my response.

‘Clearly.’ He replied.

He kept his hand around my waist as he walked me back to my apartment in an unusually comfortable silence.

‘Eh, well, thanks for taking me back safely.’ I said awkwardly as it didn’t seem like he was going to go anywhere.

‘I will see you in.’ 

‘Okay…’ I turned and unlocked my door. Loki followed me in and that’s when I went to the kitchen and decided I needed more alcohol.

‘Want a drink?’ I asked him.

But I wasn’t sure why. I shouldn’t be social with him. I was going against everything I had said to myself about him. He was dangerous, mischievous. But he was a god and a very smoking hot looking god. Definitely more my type than Thor. Thor was too much muscle for me. Loki was more lean and slender.

‘Go on then.’ He said.

So that’s how Loki and I ended up getting really drunk together.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up with a killer headache. Idiot I am had forgotten to close the curtains so the sun was shining in and nearly killing me. I groaned as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

‘Shit.’ I hissed as my head throbbed. That was some hangover. I couldn’t even remember much about the night before. Especially after having a drink with Loki… Shit. Loki. How long had he stayed for…. fuck. There was someone. In. My. Bed. Next. To. Me.

It couldn’t be… Could it? Fuck, it was Loki.

‘Oh god no.’ I cried out as Loki opened his eyes and stretched in a cat like manner.

‘Good morning, Darcy. You look like you’ve seen a ghost.’ 

‘No. No. No. No. No. Please tell me we didn’t have sex?’

‘That’s not what you were saying last night.’ Loki purred as he reached a hand over and ran a hand down my back.

I jumped up and spun around, but then I realised I was butt naked. So I quickly grabbed my dressing gown and covered myself up.

‘Aww. That was such a nice view for first thing in the morning.’ Loki grinned.

‘I… I need to shower. I can’t believe this.’ I huffed and rushed to the bathroom. 

I scrubbed myself down and felt so sick. How could I have slept with Loki? I don’t even remember anything about it. But I know I did, my muscles were aching. Which is how I knew we did have sex. I was always achey the morning after a good fuck. Lord why did it have to be with Loki. He was very sexy, but he’s a god. Out of everyone here it had to be Loki.

When I eventually left the bathroom, Loki was dressed in some casual Asgardian clothes. Even in them he looked delicious. But I snapped myself out of it again and hissed at him.

‘Last night should not have happened.’ 

He frowned before arguing back.

‘You were the one that came on to me. You say you can’t remember, but at the time you were begging for me.’ He growled.

‘No. I would never beg. Especially not for you.’ I shouted.

‘Well you did, mortal. Whether you like it or not you had sex with me last night and you loved it.’ 

‘NO!’ I shouted at him and covered my ears. I stormed through to the kitchen but he followed me through.

‘You were screaming my name as I made you writhe in pure pleasure.’ He shouted as he followed me. 

‘La la la la la.’ I tried singing to drown him out. But he grabbed my wrists and pulled me around to face him. His nose was scrunched up as he glared at me.

‘You were begging for more of me.’ He snarled.

‘It was a mistake!’ I shouted again at him. For a split second I was sure I seen a little hint of hurt in his eyes, but it was gone not even a second later so I must have been mistaken.

‘You’re right. It was a huge mistake and I should never have slept with a mortal like yourself.’ He let go of my wrists and in a blink he was gone. 

‘Fuck.’ I sighed as I sat down and put my face into my hands. 

‘How could I have let this happen.’ I mumbled to myself.

Loki’s POV

I was angry. So angry. She had allowed alcohol to take over her body so much that she forgot our night together. She had loved every second of it… As had I.

Truth was I had grown very fond of Darcy. We seemed to get along rather well. Both liked pulling pranks, especially on one another. I do not understand why she acted so horrible this morning. All the signs that she liked me too had been there. Subtle, but I knew them.

So the way she had said I was a mistake… It did hurt. But she was right, it had been a mistake. She is nothing more than a mortal from this disgusting planet.


	9. Chapter 9

Things were not good at all with Loki after _that night_. He didn’t give me any more training so I had to just work on what he had already showed me. His pranks were more mean than anything aswell now. He had poured a large bucket of ice cold water over the top of me. Which was just absolutely horrible. He was also very mean with what he said to me in general. 

I have to admit, I was snappy with him too and gave back just as good as I got in the pranks department. Well, tried to. Most of the time it got in the others way and they were not too happy about that. At all.

I tried the revenge with the bucket of water, but I got Stark instead by accident. I had tried to put extra jalapenos in his curry again, but once again Thor got it. He was stuck on the toilet for days. But the worst was when I accidentally caused Banner to Hulk out.

I had setup a large bag of flour to fall when Loki opened the door. However, I had no idea that Banner was in the library with him. I swear, I thought it was just Loki.

So Hulk appeared and he was not happy. At all. He started a rampage in the HQ and I happened to be right in his way as he charged towards me. I tried to run, but of course it was me. I tripped over my own feet and fell to the floor. I just remember looking back and seeing Hulk nearing me. Then there was a blast of green light and he went flying off to the side. I looked to where the green came from and saw Loki stood there with his hands out.

Before I could do or say a thing, I heard Hulk roaring and his heavy footsteps running angrily back towards us. Loki ran to me and he crouched down over me and pulled me against him. There was a sudden rush and my head felt light.

Next thing I knew I opened my eyes and I was back in my apartment, Loki was there too with his arms around me. He let me go but I felt dizzy and he had to catch me again.

‘What the hell?’ I asked as he sat me down on my sofa.

‘Well done, Darcy. You managed to get Banner to Hulk out. Brilliant work.’ Loki said sarcastically to me as he glared at me.

‘How are we back here? And don’t just blame me. You started it with all your pranks!’ I argued back at him. His eyes snapped round and he glared at me.

‘I saved your life. The others can deal with Hulk. At least my pranks actually get who I want them to get. You’ve been causing the rest of them so much hassle.’

‘That’s because you’re an asshole and have magic on your side.’ I hissed at him. I got up and went to walk to the kitchen but he grabbed my wrist tightly to stop me.

‘No it’s because you are not smart enough on catching me.’ Loki said. I tried pulling my wrist away but he just pulled me in close to him. He smirked as he noticed my breathing change from being so close. What a dick.

‘You say you regret that night we had together. But your body seems to be betraying you, Miss Lewis.’ His voice had dropped and did indeed send shivers through me.

'No it’s not.’ I stammered out.

'I think you’ll find it is.’ Loki said as he ran a finger along my lower lip.

I took that chance to get my own back so I bit down, hard, on his finger. He yelped and snatched his hand back.

'You mewling quim.’

'You’re an asshole.’ I shouted back at him.

His nose scrunched up and he suddenly pounced on me. He pushed me back against the wall and pinned me there.

'Tell me to leave and I will.’ He growled. His face was mere inches from my own. He towered over me and I knew I should have been scared… But strangely, I wasn’t.

'Leave.’ I hissed.

'You have to mean it.’ His voice lowered.

'Fuck. Off.’ I snarled.

He let go of one of my wrists and moved his hand to my chin, which he held roughly as he crushed his lips against mine. He knocked the wind out of me and I did feel like I was floating on cloud nine.

'I don’t think you meant that.’ He said over my lips after he stopped the assault on my lips.

Instead of answering him I used my now free hand to reach up and into his hair. I tugged him closer so our lips could connect again. He took that as my answer and pressed his body firmly against mine.

I was completely sober and knew what I was doing. So why was I doing this?

I soon stopped the over thinking as his hand reached down to hike my leg up around him. I could feel his bulge grinding against me.

And it felt heavenly.


	10. Chapter 10

‘Wow.’ I gasped as I lay on the bed with Loki, we were naked underneath the sheets which I had tucked under my chin.

‘You can say that again.’ Loki chuckled.

‘Wow.’ I said again, that made him laugh.

‘No regrets this time?’ Loki asked as he turned on his side to look at me. I looked at him and felt a little blush creep up on my cheeks.

‘No… I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings last time.’ I did feel a little guilty for how I had treated him before.

‘You didn’t hurt my feelings. It was a mistake as we were intoxicated.’ Loki reached out and trailed a finger down the side of my face.

‘Um… Do you think we should go back to HQ and see if everyone is ok? I feel bad for leaving them to deal with Hulk.’

‘No. Leave them to it. Give it another hour or two to make sure he’s calmed down.’ Loki smirked.

‘You’re such an ass.’ I said as I hit him playfully in the shoulder.

‘Don’t lie, you love my sexy ass.’ He grinned.

‘It is a nice ass.’ I nodded.

After lying in bed, talking for a little while longer, we both got up and got dressed. It was, odd. But it actually felt right with Loki.

‘Alright, horn boy. What have you done with my blouse?’ I hissed at him as I searched around my room for it.

‘I have not touched your blouse.’ He said with a big smirk, I knew he was lying.

‘Alright, fine. I’ll just head back to the tower without my blouse then. Give everyone an eyeful of Malinda and Bernice.’ I said as I shrugged and went towards the door.

‘You have names for your breasts?’ Loki asked as he suddenly appeared on front of me, he must have used his magic.

‘Yeah, doesn’t every girl? This one is Malinda and this is Bernice.’ I said as I pointed to each one individually. ‘Though you don’t really need much of an introduction since you’ve already become very familiar with them both.’ I grinned.

‘Indeed. But they are for my eyes only. We don’t want others seeing your beauty.’ Loki said as he handed me back my blouse.

‘My beauty, huh? You think I’m beautiful?’ I teased and poked his chest. Remembering the first time I done that, he had been very angry.

‘Your body, especially. Yes.’ He said as he coughed, looking a little sheepish as he turned away and went to the kitchen.

I smirked and put on my blouse before following him through. He was searching through my cupboards and let out a small victory cheer as he found what he was looking for. Oreos of course.

 

Once Loki and I had our fill of oreos, we made our way back to the tower. I was slightly dreading what I was going to find or how the others were going to react to what I had done.

‘Oh, um… Are we, like. Seeing each other or are we just fuckbuddies?’ I asked Loki awkwardly as we waited in the lift to take us up to the top floor.

‘Well. I do not like to share. So that would make you exclusive to me only. I like you for more than just your body, Darcy. So let’s see where it takes us.’ Loki grinned and leaned down to kiss me on the lips softly. His act of softness surprised me, but didn’t go unwelcomed.

‘Ok then. Do we tell the others or wait a bit?’ I asked.

‘Let’s wait a bit. We don’t want Stark constantly nagging on us just yet.’ Loki winked at me.

‘True.’ I agreed.

‘I hope they don’t kill me.’ I said as the doors opened.

There was one or two broken things, but most had been tidied up by some S.H.I.E.L.D workers. Loki and I walked into the lab and that’s where everyone was. Including Bruce who was back to human form again.

They all looked at us and I felt like falling into a large hole.

‘Hi.’ I said as I waved awkwardly.

‘Where have you two been? We have been looking everywhere for you. We thought Hulk had done something to you. Bruce has been going out of his mind.’ Jane said as she rushed over to me and hugged me. Clearly she had been really worried. Which was better than angry, I decided. Definitely.

‘He kind of, nearly did. But horn boy here saved me.’ I said as I pointed to Loki with my thumb.

‘Oh, right. Good. Where have you been all this time?’ Jane asked.

‘Loki teleported us all the way to the other side of the city. So we had to walk back. He was too tired to poof us back.’ I lied, but they all bought it. Even Loki looked impressed with me for my little lie.

‘Now, we need to know who was it that done the flour prank and caught Bruce instead?’ Steve asked as he crossed his arms over.

Shit.

‘Look, I’ I began.

‘It was me. I was trying to get Darcy back for a prank she pulled on me.’ Loki said calmly.

I looked up at him, shocked and confused as to why he would take the blame for me.

‘Your pranks on each other are getting totally out of hand guys. It was one thing before with your pranks, they weren’t too bad. But they have been really over the top lately. You both need to sort your shit out and stop arguing. I don’t know what went on with you guys but fix it.’ Natasha said firmly.

‘Fury will want to speak with you, Loki.’ Steve said.

I gave Loki a pity look before he turned on his heels and left the lab. I hoped that he wouldn’t be too hard on him. He didn’t even cause this mess anyway. If it came to it, I would own up and say it was me. I wanted to anyway, but I didn’t want to disrespect Loki as he didn’t have to take the wrap for me. But for some reason, only known to him, he did.

 

I was in the lounge playing territory war when Loki came through an hour later. He flopped down on the sofa next to me. Closer than normal, but not too close to look suspicious to anyone else.

I put my phone to the side and turned to him. I looked closely at his face and then lifted up his arm that was closest and let it fall back down onto his lap. He looked at me with a lot of confusion written all over his face.

‘What are you doing?’ He asked.

‘Nope. You’re fine. I was just checking for bruises from Fury kicking your ass.’

‘Very funny, mortal.’ He drawled.

‘Why did you take the wrap for me?’ I asked quietly, to make sure nobody would hear. But there wasn’t anyone in the lounge anyway. But I was being careful.

‘Because they don’t like me anyway. There would be no point on them making your life hell because of something that wouldn’t have happened if I wasn’t here in the first place. I was harsh with you, it’s my way of saying I’m sorry. Fury just gave me a warning anyway to calm down with the big pranks.’ Loki said.

‘I knew it.’ I smiled.

‘Knew what?’

‘Loki, the God of Mischief, has a sweet spot in there.’ I said as I poked at his chest. He grabbed my wrist and smirked at me as he brought my hand up to his lips to kiss the back of my hand.

‘Only for you. My little prankster in training.’ He smirked.

‘Prankster in training?’ I asked.

‘Yes. You have talent, so I shall take you under my wing and teach you the best. We have plenty of guinea pigs to practice on. Just let’s avoid Banner from now on, huh?’


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This song goes with this chapter, and is going to be their song. :-)   
> Misfits by Shinedown - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LyAfFkVSvzc

Loki started off with teaching me how to get the right person with a prank. He said it took a while of studying their day to day rituals. Such as the time when Natasha would go for her training sessions. Or how Jane would go to the bathroom half an hour after having a coffee. 

‘You really studied everyone this closely?’ I asked him, amazed at all the little things he had picked up on.

‘It’s easy for me. I tend to get bored very easily, so I pick up on the little things that many would miss. It makes pranking a lot easier. Now, Steve is going to go for lunch any time now. He will leave first, then it will be Stark. So as soon as Steve is gone, you will be safe to set up the prank. Got it?’ Loki told me.

‘Got it.’ I nodded.

‘What are you two up to?’ Jane asked as she walked into the lab. Loki and I were in the corner, chatting. Well, plotting, but she doesn’t need to know that. 

‘Just talking. Horn boy here was telling me about the last time Thor kicked his ass.’ I smiled.

I could feel Loki glaring at me and I couldn’t stop myself from grinning.

‘Right. Well, I need your help after lunch, ok?’

‘Yeah, no problem.’ I said as Jane went back to her bench.

‘You are in for it later, missy.’ Loki whispered to me.

‘Oh, I’m so scared.’ I teased.

‘You should be. My magic has many uses, not just for pranking. You do know that I can create doubles of myself, right?’ He said right in my ear in a deep and husky whisper.

‘You can?’ I asked in more of a squeak than anything.

‘Yes. I also have a very sturdy set of handcuffs that I keep handy at all times, which is perfect for keeping mischief makers like yourself in their place.’ He purred.

I think I creamed my knickers from his words.

 

It had went well with our prank for Stark. Loki had been correct with the order of them leaving the lab for lunch. I had managed to set up a large bucket of sticky feathers to fall from the top of the door when he left. It was perfect and his face had been a picture. Of course he hadn’t been happy, but I was. Very. He looked like a chicken, everyone had found it hilarious.

‘Who done this?’ He had asked when he came to the dining room.

Everyone automatically looked at me and Loki. Me high fiving him had kind of given it away.

‘You are both crazy. I preferred it when you were both arguing.’ Stark huffed before going off to change.

 

The following day I was making myself a cup of coffee in the kitchen. I was quite happy with my day off. It meant I could lounge around in my flat in my PJs all day, do nothing but watch trash TV and eat food.

I had just made a cup of coffee when my favourite song came on the radio: King, by Years and Years.

So of course I started to dance around and sing along to the song. I grabbed a wooden spoon and used it as a mic as I sang into it. I was after all the new pop sensation.

‘Lovely dance moves and singing, darling.’

The sudden voice in my flat had me screaming and spinning round, the wooden spoon was flung across the room at the intruder. But I regretted it instantly as it was Loki. Luckily, for me, he ducked and the spoon went flying over his head and into the hall.

‘Jesus, Loki. You scared the living daylights out of me! Can’t you use the door like a normal person instead of poofing everywhere?’ I yelled at him.

‘Where’s the fun in that? Then I wouldn’t see your delightful dancing.’ He grinned wickedly as he stalked over towards me in a predatory way.

‘Exactly. My dancing and singing is off limits. Only me, myself and I get to witness that.’ I said as I poked him in the chest.

‘What would one have to do to get into the special circle to see you dance and sing?’ Loki asked as he grabbed my wrist gently.

‘I dunno. Time will tell.’ I said with a big grin. 

He grinned back at me and his hand moved up to cup my cheek. He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. It was so gentle and sweet I nearly forgot how to breathe.

‘What are you doing today?’ I asked once he pulled back a little, his thumb was still stroking my skin, causing it to tingle.

‘Nothing planned. Why?’ He asked as he narrowed his eyes at me.

‘I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out here? With me?’ I asked.

'Hmm. That would depend on what the temptation is. I need some sort of compensation if I am to spend a whole day with you.’ He teased.

‘Well, I have a shit ton of Oreos in the cupboard. There is a whole box set of a new series I haven’t started. The fire is going and I also have a huge duvet all ready on the sofa.’

‘You sure do know how to win a god’s heart.’ He purred.

 

Loki and I had enjoyed our day together. We spent most of it watching box sets. We talked, a lot. I learned a lot about his childhood and growing up. To be honest, Odin sounded like a bit of an ass. It was no wonder Loki went a bit off the rails. 

‘I never really fitted in when I was younger either. Mainly at school. My parents weren’t much help though, they were more interested in my older brother as he is some super awesome football maniac. He actually has a talent.’ I shrugged.

‘You are talented in your own way, Darcy. Do you keep in contact with your parents?’ Loki asked.

‘Not really. The odd phone call but they never really ask much about my work. They think I’m useless because I’m just an apprentice.’ I sighed.

‘It’s nothing to be ashamed of.’ Loki said as he ran his hand down my hair, which was oddly comforting.

‘I know. I spent so many of my younger years trying to gain their approval. Now, I just don’t care. I’m happy with my life and that is the main thing. Now I have a god in my flat. And I’ve also had sex with one. Not many people can say that.’ I grinned.

‘Exactly. You have captured my heart, and that is not an easy task.’ Loki grinned cheekily.

‘Tell me about it. You’re such an ass.’ I laughed.

‘And so are you.’ Loki said as he poked me in my side.

‘Hey!’ I said as I wriggled and grabbed a pillow, which I lobbed at him in the face.

‘Oh you are so asking for it.’ He growled and grabbed his own pillow to hit me back with.

It ended up a full on pillow fight. By the end of it there was feathers from the inside of the pillows everywhere. It was like it had been snowing inside my living room. 

Loki whacked what was left of a pillow against my stomach and it knocked me backwards to the floor. He was then quick to pounce on top of me. But he discarded the pillow and instead he started to tickle me. 

‘HAVE MERCY!’ I cried out with laughter as I tried to wrestle him off, but it was useless with his strength.

‘That was just mean!’ I said once he stopped and allowed me back up onto the sofa.

‘That was just fun, you mean to say.’ He grinned wickedly.

‘Whatever.’ I laughed and nudged him in the thigh with my foot once he sat down again on the sofa too.

‘You know, we are quite alike you and I. We are both like a couple of misfits really.’ Loki said seriously.

‘Yeah, you might not be far off with that one.’ I agreed and reached my hand out towards him. He put his hand into mine and gave it a squeeze before bringing it up to his lips so he could kiss the back of it.

‘I am in deep with you, Darcy Lewis. I’ve never met anyone quite like you... What have you done to me?’ He asked with a smile as he locked eyes with me.

‘There is no one like me, that’s why.’ I grinned.

‘There certainly isn’t.’ He said as he proceeded to crawl over the top of me.


	12. Chapter 12

Has anyone seen Loki?’ I asked as I walked into the lab.

But I was greeted by silence as everyone continued with their work. I sighed and went to the living room instead. Natasha and Clint were there. 

‘Have either of you seen Loki?’ I asked them.

‘Not since this morning, no. Why?’ Clint asked.

‘He promised me a training session today. But I’ve not seen him since I arrived.’ I huffed as I sat down on the sofa.

‘He’s been awfully nice to you lately. Is there something we should know?’ Natasha asked with a knowing look.

‘Like what?’ I asked.

‘I don’t know. It’s just weird how one minute you were both at each other’s throats and now you are both causing mischief together.’ 

‘We just get along, for now anyway.’ I shrugged.

‘Are you coming to the party tomorrow night?’ Clint asked.

‘Of course. When would I pass up a chance of free booze and food?’ I smirked and nudged him with my elbow.

‘I had a feeling that was what you would say.’ Clint laughed.

‘You do remember it’s a fancy party, which means you will have to wear a dress.’ Natasha said with a smile, she knew me quite well and knew that I didn’t have a large variety of dresses.

‘I know. I can find something, I’m sure.’ I winked at her.

I left Natasha and Clint to carry on with my search for Loki. The last place I checked was his bedroom. To my surprise, it wasn’t locked. So I went in but to my dismay he wasn’t there. I even checked his bathroom but nothing.

‘Where the hell is he?’ I asked to myself as I flopped down onto his bed with a sigh.

That’s when I felt something poking the side of my head. I reached up to find it was a journal hiding under his pillow. I took it out and curiosity got the better of me so I opened it up. It was more like a diary and I couldn’t stop myself from reading it.

I went to the latest page and it was dated today. 

_I had another dream last night. It was just as broken and hazy as the other two. I’m not sure what they mean, but I don’t like it. At all. It was dark, but hot. There was pain on the side of my face and I couldn’t move. There was a voice aswell, but I couldn’t make out what it was saying or who it was. I can’t help but wonder if it is flashbacks or something else._

Was what the entry said. I couldn’t help myself as I looked further back and found another dream he had written about. 

_I had a dream this morning. I was on top of a large tower, very similar to the Avengers HQ. It was a bit hazy but I could make out some sort of blue glow. But that’s all I can remember from it._

‘What does this mean?’ I said to myself as I closed the book. I felt a bit bad, like I was intruding his privacy. Which I was, but I was too nosey for my own good sometimes.

‘What are you doing in my room?’ 

I screamed out in shock and shot up from the bed. It was Loki and he was leaning against the door frame. He looked down to the journal in my hand then back up to my eyes. He started to stalk over towards me.

‘I was looking for you. You promised me a training session.’ I said as I poked his chest once he was close enough. He smirked and then reached up to take the journal from my hands.

‘Did you read any entries?’ He asked as he sat down and patted the bed next to him.

‘Yes.’ I said as I sat down by him.

‘Which ones?’ He asked. I was relieved that he didn’t seem pissed off. Or at least he didn’t show it if he was.

‘The last one, about a dream. And also the first dream you had... I’m sorry, I can’t help myself.’ I rambled quickly.

‘It’s alright. I was wanting to tell you, I just wasn’t sure how. I do ask that you don’t tell anyone, yet. I... I don’t know what they mean. If they are just dreams or if they are perhaps flashbacks. I need to figure this out before I share with anyone else. But being able to share it with you, will be a big help.’ Loki said sincerely as he put his hand onto my thigh.

‘You can trust me with anything, Loki. I will help you in any way I can. I know it won’t have been easy before and that something has obviously happened to you. I will always be here for you, horn boy.’ I said as I nudged him playfully, that made him smile and laugh.

‘Thank you. You are the only one I truly trust here. Or anywhere for that matter. Here, I want you to have a look through this. I don’t have anything to hide from you.’ Loki said as he passed me back his journal.

I was a little shocked to start with as I took it.

‘Are you sure?’ I asked.

‘Very sure.’ Loki nodded.

‘Wait a minute. You meant for me to find this, didn’t you?’ I asked him.

‘Ok, you got me.’ He said as he looked a little sheepish. ‘I have trouble sometimes opening up to others. I thought this might be a good way for you to find out more about me, about my thoughts. Some things that nobody else knows. So I want you to read it all.’ Loki said.

I nodded. I wasn’t really sure what else to say and part of me was a little scared, what would I find in it? But I knew I wouldn’t judge with whatever I found. 

‘I’ll read it later. Can we do some training now, like you promised?’ I asked with a grin.

‘Of course. A promise is a promise.’ Loki agreed.

  
Training went well. My aiming with knives was getting much better and he taught me some more close combat moves. I was feeling a bit stronger since I had first started training with Loki. He said he noticed a slight difference in my body too already, which was great. 

We had went for dinner afterwards and then I went home for the night. I took his journal with me and I promised him I would read it all that night. Which I did. 

I found out about his feelings from when he was younger. He had written a lot more in depth about his childhood and how Odin had treated him. His feelings when he found out about his true parentage. He really had been heartbroken and lost. I felt so bad for him, I just wanted to hug him and hold him close forever.

He had pages written about me. From our first meeting, how pissed off he had been with me and how much I annoyed him. Then I noticed how as the days went on his words about me softened. Until our first night together. He wrote how hurt he felt from my words about it being a mistake. How he had enjoyed it, but lied to protect his own feelings. I felt awful for how I had been that morning. 

He had written truly wonderful things about me of late. How I was like a ray of sunshine in his cold and dark life. It made me feel really warm and fuzzy inside. 

The whole journal was a complete eye opener into his life and his feelings. He was also really scared, I could tell from what he said and what he wrote. He was scared that he was a monster, as he had no idea what he had done during his blackout. It had been a long time and he didn’t want to find out the truth in case he had done worse than before he left Asgard. 

Knowing I was the only one who had read the journal, was enough for me to know how much he trusted me. I was going to help him through it all, no matter what. 


	13. Chapter 13

‘I’m sorry, but your name isn’t on the list.’ 

* * *

 

‘What do you mean it’s not on the list? I’m Jane’s freaking intern. I work here!’ I shouted at the bouncer that was on the door of the Avengers tower for the party.

‘Really?’ The guy asked.

‘Yes! You wouldn’t know because you’ve just been hired to stand here in the cold for the night. You don’t actually work here.’ I snapped at him.

‘If your name isn’t on the list, I cannot let you in.’ He said as he crossed his arms over.

‘Well you better call Stark and tell him to get down here.’ I said as I crossed my arms over aswell.

‘There will be no need for that. She’s with me.’ Natasha said as she appeared from behind the bouncer.

‘Thank god.’ I said as I waved my hands in the air. 

The bouncer said nothing, just glared at me as I passed him and glared back at him. 

‘Asshole.’ I muttered under my breath.

‘Sorry, Stark must have forgot to put your name down.’ Natasha said as she walked with me to the lift.

‘He is so going to pay for this.’ I sighed.

‘Checks you in a dress.’ Natasha motioned to me.

‘I know, right? I am one sexy motherfucker tonight.’ I said as I pulled a pose, making her laugh.

‘So who else is here?’ 

‘Everyone is here. You’re the last one.’

‘Really? Ah well. Fashionably late, as they say.’ I grinned.

When the lift pinged open I could hear music playing and the happy chatter of people. There was quite a crowd. Nearly everyone that worked in the tower was here tonight. I wasn’t even sure what the party was for, if it was for anything in particular.

Natasha led me over to the group. All the guys turned and they looked pretty shocked when they saw me in a dress. Even Jane looked a bit stunned. Probably at the fact I had bothered to do my hair up nicely.

But it was Loki’s expression that I locked onto. His eyes widened in a hunger kind of look and he licked his lips, whether that was subconsciously or not I don’t know. But it was a good reaction.

‘Wow, Darcy. You look beautiful.’ Thor said with a big smile.

‘Thank you. I found this old thing in the back of my wardrobe. Had to blow all the cobwebs off of it.’ I laughed as I motioned to my dress.

‘That’s a pity. Cobwebs would be a nice accessory.’ Loki teased as he handed me a glass of wine, which I accepted gratefully.

‘Ha, ha. Unfortunately the spiders that go with the webs, would not be.’ I said as I moved in closer to stand by Loki. I didn’t even realise I had done that intentionally, it just came naturally.

The party was good. Though the music was quite loud. But the one plus for that meant that Loki had to lean in close to me and talk right against my ear. His voice sent delightful trembles down my spine. 

He actually looked amazing aswell. He wasn’t in his usual Asgardian armour or clothes. He was wearing a suit with a lovely green scarf. His hair was neat and slick, where normally it was a little bit messier. 

‘You don’t look so bad yourself, by the way.’ I said against his ear, making him grin.

‘Why thank you.’ He said as he held his glass up to mine.

‘Did you get a chance to read the journal?’ He asked me once we moved to a quieter part. 

‘Yes, I did. I am honored that you think I am worthy of your time.’ I winked at him. 

‘Well, you are rather interesting as far as mortals go.’ Loki chuckled.

‘I’ll take that as a compliment.’ I winked at him.

We grabbed some more drinks and joined the others by the bar area. It was a good night, we had a laugh and I enjoyed getting to know all the avengers a bit better. It was also nice spending time with Loki and having some drinks. We kept teasing one another during the evening. It was a lot of fun.

But near the end of the party, there was a loud explosion and suddenly I could hardly see for dust. I heard screaming and people coughing aswell. I tried to focus my eyes but I couldn't see a dam thing.

'Fuck.' I said to myself as I scrambled across the floor to try and reach somewhere.

I managed to feel my way to behind the bar, Natasha and Thor were there, thank god.

'What's going on?' I asked as the dust started to settle.

'Wait here.' Natasha told me, so I done as she said while she and Thor went up to have a look.

I waited a few minutes but after hearing nothing but people groaning in pain and some crying, I had to look.

I stood up and there was a huge hole in the side of the building. There were a handful of dead bodies and a lot of injured people. I could see Thor, Jane, Natasha and Bruce. They were ok but there was no sign of the others, or Loki.

'Loki?' I called out as I came out from behind the bar.

‘Yeah, just worry about your god. Never mind me.’ Clint said in a strained voice from the side of me.

‘Oh shit!’ I said as I looked over to see he was lying on the ground with a bit of rubble on top of him. 

I rushed over and was able to move it off. I helped him up to his feet, but he was injured as he clutched his side.

‘Thanks, Darcy.’ He said as I helped him over to the others where I could sit him down on what was left of the sofa.

Stark and Steve appeared from the back of the room, they were covered in cuts and bruises. I scanned the room, looking for Loki. Then finally, I heard him.

‘Darcy?’ I heard him calling from near the stairs.

‘Loki?’ I called back as I made my way towards his voice.

Then he appeared, he looked unscathed but his face was full of worry. 

‘Darcy! Thank Valhalla you’re ok.’ He said as I rushed over to him.

We both hugged each other and he held me tightly to him. I felt him kiss the top of my head as I hugged into his chest.

‘I was so worried. I thought the worst had happened to you.’ He said as we leaned back a little and he reached up to cup my face in his hands.

‘Me too. What the hell happened?’ I asked as I looked round back to the mess of the explosion. 

‘I don’t know.’ Loki said as we walked back to the group. 

Luckily none of them had seen our little display of affection towards each other. We still weren’t quite ready to let them know about our relationship yet. 

Stark had Jarvis check the security cameras. All that he could find was two people in black, with black masks aswell, throwing a grenade from the ground up to the top floor that caused the explosion. 

‘How is that even possible? Even I couldn’t throw something this high.’ Steve said as we all re watched the footage over and over.

‘I don’t know. But we aren’t safe here. We all need to leave. Immediately.’ Stark said.

‘What? Where? You can’t just leave us.’ Jane said, clearly not realizing that he meant _everyone_.

‘I mean you aswell. And Darcy. We don’t know who they are after or trying to kill. It’s no mistake that they done it while we were having a party. They knew that everyone would be here. So they are either after one of us, or all of us.’ 

‘Where will we go?’ Thor asked.

‘I have somewhere. It’s still being worked on, but it’s safe. Everyone get packed and meet back here in an hour.’ Stark said as he went towards the lab, to pack up some things. 

I was away to leave to head back to my flat to pack, but Loki took hold of my arm and led me away from the group.

‘What’s wrong?’ 

‘It’s not safe for you to go out alone. I will go with you. We will have to walk though, I need to save as much of my energy as possible in case of an emergency.’ He said as we descended the stairs, as the lift was out of order, clearly.

‘Alright. Thank you.’ 


	14. Chapter 14

‘Alright, horn boy. What’s up?’ I asked as I threw some more of my things into a box.

‘Nothing. Why?’ Loki said as he absentmindedly helped me pack up my small amount of things. Man I didn’t have much stuff at all.

‘You’re unusually quiet. You’ve not said a thing since we got here.’ I said as I threw a pillow at him.

‘I’m worried, Darcy.’ He said seriously as he closed up the box.

‘Why?’ I asked. ‘Is it the explosion that’s worrying you?’ 

‘Yes. Clearly someone is after one of us, or all of us. What if it’s me? What if it’s because of something I’ve done in my past. I can’t remember what went on. Maybe I’ve done something really bad and now people want me dead. I could be putting you and the others at so much risk.’ 

‘First, what makes you think you’re so special that these guys are after you? Second, if they are, you are part of the team now. You’re not going to be in this alone. And you know that I will do everything I can to help you. You get me, you’re the only one that does. Thirdly, you don’t know for sure if you have done anything wrong since you fell into that abyss. You don’t know. There’s no point worrying about something that might not even happen or be true. Let’s just get packed and get going, yeah?’ I said to Loki as I hugged into him. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a squeeze.

‘You always make me feel better, Darcy. Thank you.’ He said as he kissed my forehead.

‘What I’m here for.’ I grinned at him.

‘And the amazing sex, of course.’ Loki winked at me.

‘That too.’ I laughed.

We were interrupted from packing by someone knocking on the door. I went to see who it was and it was Natasha.

‘There’s a van outside waiting to collect your things. I’m here to give you a hand.’ Natasha said as she came in and picked up two boxes straight away. 

‘Great, thanks.’ I said. Loki was hiding in the bedroom.

‘Where’s Loki?’ She asked as she glanced around the living room before heading out the door.

‘Loki? I don’t know, why would he be here?’ I asked.

‘Come on, Darcy. You’re not fooling any of us. We all know you two are an item. It was pretty obvious and especially today, he was worried over you and vice versa. So come on out, Loki. Nothing to hide from anymore.’ Natasha said loudly.

Loki came out of the bedroom with a look on his face like a puppy that had just been caught getting up to no good. Adorable! 

‘Does everyone really know?’ Loki asked.

‘Yes.’ Natasha nodded.

‘Why has no one said anything then? Or tried to mock us?’ I asked.

‘Because we actually think you make a good couple. For some weird reason, you just seem to fit together like a puzzle. Besides, it’s better than when you were both at each other’s throats, hating one another.’ She laughed and walked out the door.

‘Ok then...’ I said as I looked to Loki. He just shrugged and picked up some boxes. So I done the same.

We were soon packed up and on the road back to HQ. Everyone was there waiting for us and we were rushed into a jet plane. My stuff was still in a van along with everyone else’s things. I just hoped they would be careful with all of my things. 

‘Are you ok?’ Loki asked me as he came to sit by me, sliding his hand into mine that was resting on my thigh.

‘Yeah. Just wondering where the hell we are going.’ I sighed and leaned my head onto his shoulder. 

‘Stark says it is a new HQ that he has been working on. It’s in the middle of nowhere and we will be safe there.’ 

‘Really? He’s kept that one quiet.’ 

‘Indeed. I do not like all the secrets between them all. It makes me feel uneasy.’ Loki said as he rested his head on top of mine.

‘Me too... You know I would never keep anything from you though, right?’ I said as I lifted my head and turned to face him, he looked a little annoyed that I had ruined his comfy position.

‘Yes, I know. And you know I would never keep anything from you either.’ He said as he took hold of my head and put it back onto his shoulder so he could rest against me again.

‘I know.’ 

‘Look at you two, love birds. Not hiding your relationship anymore, huh?’ Clint chuckled as he sat down opposite us.

‘No point now that we know you all know.’ I said as I stretched my foot over to kick him in the leg. 

‘I wish you had at least told me.’ Jane said as she also joined us with Thor.

‘We wanted to wait and see how things went. We also didn’t know how you would all take it.’ Loki said.

‘Yeah, what he said.’ I said as I pointed to Loki with my thumb.

‘I for one am very happy for you both. My little brother in love.’ Thor said as he beamed with happiness. 

I hadn’t really thought about it being love. Not really. Though I guess I did love Loki. But I wasn’t sure if we were ready to say that to one another just yet. And I was sure Loki felt the same. So I didn’t say anything for the time being.

‘I have to admit, to start with I was dubious about having you on our team, Loki. But you have proven to be a worthy member. I actually do trust you.’ Clint said. 

I knew that meant a lot to Loki. As I felt him nod against me as he thanked him.

‘It’s probably a good thing you are both together actually. As the HQ is still being built, so we are a bit short on rooms. So you will both have to share a room together.’ Stark said as he passed us by with some sort of fancy gadget he had in his hand.

‘What?’ I asked as I sat up straight, Loki grumbled in annoyance at me moving again.

‘Is that a problem?’ Loki asked me.

‘Well, I don’t know. It’s just that I like my space, it’s early days. I don’t even know if you snore or not yet. And you better not leave the toilet seat up.’ I said as I glared at him. He held his hands up in defense.

‘I won’t. And I do not snore. And I’ve seen it all already, you’ve got nothing to hide from me anymore.’ Loki smirked.

‘Asshole.’ I said as I elbowed him in the side.

‘Just think of all the sex we can have without sneaking around.’

‘Loki!’ I said as I blushed furiously. 

The others had heard him and they laughed. 

‘What?’ He asked with a big smirk.


	15. Chapter 15

‘Move!’ I said as I tried to budge the god of mischief off the bed so I could put on some fresh covers.

‘No. I’m comfy.’ He said with a big ass grin.

‘I need to change the covers, Loki. They smell funny.’ I said as I tried moving him again, but he was so stubborn.

‘For god sake, Loki. Move. Your. Ass.’ I said a I grabbed the side of the blanket and pulled hard.

For some reason my strength actually worked this time and I managed to pull the blanket hard enough that it dragged Loki with it and he fell to the floor with a loud thud.

‘Oh shit.’ I said as I realised just what I had done. I knew he wasn’t going to be happy with this. At all.

‘Did you just?’ Loki asked, shocked as he looked up at me and to the bed. ‘You did. You just pulled me off the bed.’ He said in disbelief.

Although I wasn’t sure who was in more disbelief. Me or him. I didn’t think I would actually be able to get him to move. He was a huge lump of muscle and… Well… Muscle.

I was still just stood there with the blanket in my hand and my mouth wide open at the god on the floor. Man, I was stronger than I gave myself credit for.

Loki snapped out of his surprise and he leaped up to his feet. I didn’t get a chance to do anything before he grabbed me and wrestled me down onto the bed.

‘Ahhh! Loki, what are you doing?’ I asked as he pinned me down.

‘Revenge. You cannot just knock the god of mischief onto the floor and get away with it.’ He growled playfully and then he started to tickle my sides. Oh no.

‘No, no, no.’ I cried out as I tried to kick at him, but it was useless.

As I started screaming, Thor and Clint burst into the room.

‘Darcy, are you…’ When they saw what we were up to, their faces dropped and Thor even blushed.

Loki stopped tickling me and we both looked over to them.

‘As you can see, she is absolutely fine.’ Loki said as he glared at them both.

‘No! I am not. He is torturing me.’ I said as I tried to get him off, but he still wasn’t budging.

‘We are not getting involved in this one.’ Clint said with a smirk as they both backed off and shut the door again.

‘THANKS A LOT GUYS!’ I shouted at them sarcastically.

Loki grinned wickedly down at me and went back to tickling me. I continued screaming and struggling under him. I managed to get one of my arms free and I was able to grab his hand. That caused him to move a little so I could grab his other hand.

‘For the love of god, let me breathe. Or I will end up pissing all over the bed and you’ll have to sleep in it!’ I shouted at him.

He laughed, but to my delight he stopped and let me sit up.

Loki only laughed again as I threw a pillow at his head in revenge.

‘You are such a delight when you are helpless and wriggling around beneath me.’ Loki smirked.

I couldn’t hide the blush that crept up over my cheeks.

‘Shut up, horn boy.’ I hissed at him.

I tried to continue with changing the sheets, but Loki was no help at all. He kept getting in my way, on purpose.

‘Are you done yet? I am bored of watching you play house wife.’ He drawled.

‘House wife? I’ll have you know I am no house wife and never will be! Besides, only boring people get bored.’ I said as I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

‘If you’re done with your little hissy fit, let’s go and eat.’ Loki growled as he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the kitchen where most of the Avengers were hanging out.

‘What’s crackalackin’?’ I asked as I stole a sandwich from Clint.

‘We are going to go back to the Avengers Tower and set up some traps. We need to find out what our enemies are up to.’ Steve said.

‘What? Isn’t that dangerous? You could be walking right into a trap for all you know.’ I said as I looked to Loki for some back up.

‘He has a good point, Darcy. We are blind right now. We need to figure out why they are after us and who they are after.’ Loki shrugged at me.

‘Urgh. You’re all crazy.’ I said as I sat down.

‘Perhaps. But sometimes crazy is a good thing.’ Loki winked at me.

‘Yeah, but not quite your kind of crazy, Loki.’ Tony said as he marched in like he owned the place.

‘The plane is ready. Who’s staying here for backup?’ Tony asked as he looked around at everyone.

‘I will stay here. Loki knows how to contact me if I am needed. I can be there quick.’ Thor offered.

The rest all agreed, but I couldn’t deny I was worried, mainly over Loki.

‘Do not worry about me, darling. I will be fine.’ Loki said to me before they got on the plane.

‘Who says I’m worried?’ I asked, innocently.

‘I can read you like a book, Darcy. I will be safe.’ He said as he kissed me on top of my head.

‘You best be. I need you alive to teach me more fighting skills.’ I said as I crossed my arms over.

‘Oh do not worry. I will be back soon.’ Loki chuckled and winked at me as he walked onto the plane.

But it didn’t help the knots in my stomach from tightening with worry. 

 

Turns out I was right to be worried.

While I had to put up with Thor and Jane canoodling on the sofa, Loki and the others could have walked right into a trap by now and we wouldn’t know it.

‘Thor, don’t you think you should go and check they are all ok? They’ve been gone for two hours now.’ I said as I tried to break up his and Jane’s kissing session.

‘Alright, I guess so.’ Thor said with a sigh as he managed to tear himself away from his mortal lover.

Mortal lover? Geez, I really had been spending too much time with Loki, now I was even starting to sound like him in my own mind. Great.

‘I want to come with you.’ I said as Thor got up and summoned Mjolnir.

‘You what?’ He asked as he looked at me like I had just grown a pair of horns or something.

‘I said I want to go with you.’ I repeated.

‘You cannot. It might be too dangerous.’ Thor said as he made his way out.

‘Exactly! You shouldn’t go alone, please let me come aswell.’ I pleaded as I grabbed his arm to try and hold him back, but of course he was much too strong and I must have been like a tiny ant on his arm in comparison.

‘Darcy, it is too dangerous. Stay here with Jane and I will be back soon with the others.’ Thor said as he shook me off his arm with such ease it annoyed me.

‘For god sake.’ I sighed as he took off into the sky with a rumble of thunder.

‘Don’t worry. Loki will be fine.’ Jane said as she came up behind me and placed her hand onto my shoulder.

‘I sure hope so.’ I said as I looked off into the sky after where Thor had just disappeared to.


	16. Chapter 16

After another hour of Thor being gone, I was beside myself with worry. I had a bad feeling that something had happened. I just knew it.

‘Calm down, Darcy. You’re worrying for nothing. They will be back soon.’ Jane said to me for the millionth time. But I didn’t believe her.

I had a bad feeling in my gut, and my gut was never normally wrong.

It had been a total of 4 hours since Loki and the Avengers first left when we finally heard the whirring noise of the plane landing.

Jane and I rushed to the landing bay to see them and I couldn’t believe my eyes. Most of them were injured in one way or another, apart from Thor. Loki was hobbling and looked like he was in agony.

‘Loki!’ I cried out and rushed to him, draping his arm over my shoulder.

‘What the hell happened?’ I asked as we all headed back inside.

‘We were ambushed.’ Loki struggled to say as I helped him to the doctor’s room. 

‘By who?’ I asked.

‘A group of aliens that claim to be working for Thanos.’ Thor said as he helped get Loki onto the doctors table. Next to us Clint and Natasha were getting help aswell for their injuries. But luckily no one was badly hurt.

‘Who the hell is Thanos?’ I asked as I started to unbuckle Loki’s belts and help remove his maze of armour so the doctor could tend to his wounds.

I could see blood staining the front of his undergarments on his chest. That wasn’t good. And when I pulled off said undergarment, he had a huge bloody wound on the left side of his chest.

‘Holy shit.’ I gasped out as the doctor started to clean it. Loki hissed from the pain and tried to push the doctor away.

‘Loki, you have to let him help you.’ I argued with the god.

‘I will heal myself in time. It’s just a bit slower than normal.’ He grumbled.

‘Loki, let him at least clean it up.’ I tried.

‘No. I don’t want some strange mortal touching me.’ He argued back as he glared at the doctor.

‘I’m a mortal and you let me touch you.’ I said as I crossed my arms over, not amused.

‘You are no mere mortal, darling Darcy.’ He said with a small grin in my direction. Part of me felt honored by his words, but the other part of me was still irritated.

‘Let him clean it.’ I tried again.

‘No.’ Loki was being so stubborn.

‘If you don’t let him clean it, will you let me clean it?’ I asked, thinking it would be worth a try.

‘Yes.’ He said, to my shock.

‘Good. Now keep still.’ I said as I picked up the cloth and dipped it into the warm water.

When I placed it gently onto his wound he hissed again in pain. It looked really bad.

‘It was much worse when it happened, it is already healing. There is no need to be fussing over me.’ Loki said softly to me.

Everyone else was too busy with the others now.

‘So who is Thanos?’ I asked him.

‘He’s an evil bastard is what he is.’ Loki grumbled.

‘Loki.’ I said in an annoyed tone.

‘Thanos is known as a Titan. The aliens he sent are called Chitauri. They are what took over New York a few years ago.’ Loki rumbled quietly.

‘Those horrible alien things are the ones that destroyed New York?’ I gasped.

‘Yes.’ Loki nodded as he looked down to see what I was doing as I patted his wound dry.

‘So what are they wanting now? Why are they here and who are they after?’ I asked.

Loki’s eyes flickered up to me and I could tell there was something more to this than what meets the eye. He looked pained, and angry. I couldn’t quite put my finger on it.

‘What is it?’ I asked in a whisper so that only he could hear me.

‘Not here.’ He rumbled quietly.

Once I had put on a bandage to his chest, we managed to sneak away from the others and went to our room. Loki closed the door and locked it, then he lay down on the bed and motioned for me to sit by him. Which I did.

‘We managed to destroy all of the Chitauri. Just. They were waiting for us, they knew we would be back. I… I found one that was dying, the others were all occupied with fighting more. So I used most of my power and magic to delve into the mind of the alien. That is why I am so weakened and was injured easily. Normally I would be healed by now.’ Loki growled in annoyance.

‘What did you see in the alien’s mind?’ I asked, not entirely sure if I really wanted to know or not.

‘I saw…’ Loki stopped and sighed.

‘What? You can tell me, Loki. It’s me.’ I said as I placed my hand over his in comfort. But when he looked up at me and his eyes reached mine, his eyes were full of fear and... Regret?

‘I saw myself.’ He said.

‘What? How can that be? What do you mean?’

‘It’s… It’s all came back to me, Darcy. When I looked into it’s mind, I saw everything that happened to me during my black out.’

‘Oh my god… Well, that’s a good thing, isn’t it?’ I asked.

‘No. I have done the most terrible things, Darcy. Things that are unforgivable.’ Loki said as he let go of my hands and he moved to the other side of the bed, his head down in his hands.

My heart was breaking at the sight on front of me.

‘Loki?’ I said quietly as I crawled over to him and put my hand onto his shoulder.

His body started to shake and that’s when I realised he was crying.

‘Oh, Loki.’ I said softly as I moved behind him and wrapped my arms carefully around him, hugging into his back.

‘It’s ok. It will be ok.’ I said softly. But he continued to sob into his hands.

‘No, it is not.’ He said as he got himself under control.

I kissed the back of his head and then moved round to sit next to him.

‘Tell me.’ I said softly.

‘You will fear me. They all will. I will be chucked out or worse.’ Loki said sadly.

‘I could never fear you.’ I said as I cupped his cheek and turned his face towards me. ‘I have my trusty taser after all.’ I said lightly to try and lighten the mood.

It worked a little as he did smile briefly but it soon faded again.

‘Please, Loki. I want to know.’ I pushed gently.

‘Alright.’ He sighed. ‘But know this. I promise you, I had no idea what I was doing. I know I have done badly in the past, trying to destroy Thor and Jotunheim. But that is all in my past, I know I done wrong. But this, I never meant to do this. I wouldn’t…’ Loki was starting to scare me a little with what he was saying.

‘It was me that led the Chitauri to destroy New York. All of that, is my fault.’


	17. Chapter 17

‘You’re not making any sense, Loki. It wasn’t you, that was those aliens and Thamar, or whatever his name is.’ I said.

‘Thanos.’ Loki corrected.

‘It was him indeed. However, when I fell into the abyss. I blacked out, or so I thought. The first thing I remember was waking up when Thor and the Avengers found me. Injured and weak… I saw everything when I looked into that Chitauri’s mind. Thanos found me when I first fell. He beat me and drained me of all my power, brain washed me… I was then sent here, to Midgard, to lead the Chitauri to destroy New York. I was given the tesseract and with it, a great deal of power. Once everything was in place and I had brainwashed others to do some work for me, I opened the portal to let them beasts into New York.’

I was sat next to Loki in complete shock. My mouth was wide open and I had no idea what to say.

‘But… But there was no sign of you. Nobody saw you or knows.’ I started to say.

‘I kept hidden. I think Thanos put a spell over me to keep me concealed. However when the Avengers managed to stop the invasion, I was pulled back through the dimensions, back to Thanos. I do not remember anything else and could not see anything else in the Chitauri’s mind.’

I could see that Loki was completely torn up about the whole thing. I could understand why. Part of me felt like fleeing. I was sat on the same bed as a god that had nearly destroyed New York and tried to take over the world. Yet as I looked at him, all I could see was how lost and scared he was. I loved Loki and trusted him, completely. Even with his wrong doings in the past. I knew he wasn’t in control of his mind when he led the Chitauri against earth. He had been badly hurt and tortured by this Thanos guy. My heart completely broke for him.

Loki looked startled when I placed my hand on top of his.

‘Darcy? You are not afraid of me or disappointed?’ He asked, his voice sounded so broken and scared. This was not the Loki I knew at all.

But he only ever seemed to show me this side of him, no one else. Something that I knew was an honour to have. Knowing he trusted me so much.

‘No, I’m not. Because that wasn’t you. I love you, Loki. Nothing will ever change that.’ I said softly to him.

‘And I love you, Darcy. I do not know what I would do without you.’ He said as he cupped my cheeks in his hands.

‘Do you think that Thanos is after you again?’ I asked after he had kissed me.

‘I do not know… Perhaps. I just wish my memory would come back to me, there might be something important that I know. Maybe that’s why he’s after me, if I know something I shouldn’t.’

‘Give it time. Time is a great healer. You’ve already remembered so much.’ I smiled at him.

‘I suppose.’ He sighed. ‘I best tell the others and Fury about… Well, me.’

‘Why?’ I asked.

‘It will help them to know why we are being attacked. I also do not want to lie to them. If I am to stay in their good books.’

‘I guess so.’ I said quietly.

Though I couldn’t deny that I was worried. I wasn’t sure how they would take to knowing that Loki was the one behind the attack on New York. The one that very nearly killed Stark. Even though it wasn’t really Loki’s fault, I wasn’t sure if they would see it that way aswell or not.

Loki told Thor first in private. Luckily he was completely understanding and didn’t judge his brother. I even got to witness them both share a brotherly hug, which melted my heart. Loki had told me what had happened between them both. So it was nice to see that Loki still had some feelings for Thor.

Thor had agreed to tell the rest of The Avengers, while Loki went to see Fury to tell him about it all.

We both knew that he would be the most difficult to persuade. However, to my surprise, we were suddenly invaded by four Asgardian guards. Thor had to keep everyone calm as he knew they were no threat to us or Midgard.

But it was when they barged into Fury’s office that had me worried... They were after Loki.

‘Thor, why are they here? What’s going on?’ I asked him

‘I am sorry, Darcy. It seems that Heimdall saw and heard Loki telling me the truth. He told my father, the All father. And he has sent these guards to come and collect him. To take him back to Asgard.’

I felt my heart shatter at his words. Loki was being taken away from me. What made it worse was when the guards marched him out of Fury’s office in chains and shackles. Like a dangerous prisoner.

‘NO! You can’t do this.’ I cried out and rushed towards them, but the one leading pointed his spear at me in warning. Causing Loki to roar out and try to get near me, to protect me, but Thor grabbed me in time and diffused the situation quickly.

Thor held me back as Loki was marched out of the HQ and over to the Bifrost site. Tears fell from my eyes as I watched the rainbow portal suck them up, taking my Loki with them back to Asgard.


	18. Chapter 18

‘You have to take me to Asgard!’ I shouted at Thor.

‘I cannot, Darcy. My father doesn’t like Midgardians there.’ Thor told me.

‘Bullshit. You took Jane there last year. Come on, I need to help Loki. This isn’t his fault. Someone needs to be there for him.’ My voice was getting higher and higher as I argued with him.

‘I shall go and tell everyone the truth of what happened. You are best to stay here.’

‘NO! Thor, I swear to god you better take me with you. If you don’t, I will personally make your life a living hell.’ I argued and crossed my arms over my chest.

I was not giving in with this. I needed to go and try to reason with Odin. I had to see Loki again too. No one else would support him and believe him like I do. I was the only one that had seen the vulnerable side of him. As I highly doubted that he would show Thor or his father that side.

‘Darcy, it is against my father’s rules to take you. I can’t even take Jane back.’ Thor said calmly. But I was not calming down.

‘I don’t give a shit if it’s against his rules or not. Please, Thor. I love Loki. And I know he loves me too. Let me come with you, please. I know you don’t want him to go down a bad road again of destruction or worse. If I’m there, I can help keep him calm. Even if he is in prison. Please.’ I begged him.

Thor put his face into his hand for a moment and he sighed.

‘Fine.’ He finally gave in.

‘YES!’ I said triumphantly as I ran to my room to pack a small bag.

‘You’re actually going to Asgard?’ Clint asked as he leaned against the door frame in my room.

‘Yes. I need to help Loki. He needs me.’ I said as I continued to throw some clothes into a bag.

‘I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m glad. I wasn’t sure of him when he first arrived. But he has proven useful of late. I know Thor think’s highly of him and you do aswell now. I have to admit, you are a good couple. You’re good together. I hope for his sake, and yours, that you can both sort things out with the gods and get him back here.’

I was a little surprised with Clint’s honesty. But it was nice to hear. And I would make sure that I told Odin and Loki aswell. So he knew that he had support from The Avengers too. Hopefully it would help aswell if Odin knew.

‘Thanks. It means a lot and I’m sure it will to Loki aswell.’ I said as I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

‘Well, I’m off to the land of the gods. Wish me luck.’

‘Good luck. Just don’t piss any of them off and you’ll be fine.’ He chuckled.

‘I’ll do my best.’ I shrugged.

  
I went back to find Thor. Jane was coming with us aswell, which I was glad of. I didn’t want to be the only human there. And I knew she would love to see Asgard again, especially Thor’s mother. She spoke highly of her and said she is a lovely woman. I just hoped that she would be on Loki’s side at least.

‘So, is the journey quick or…?’ I asked as we made our way outside, the rest followed us out aswell.

‘Very quick.’ Jane nodded.

‘Cool.’

Thor put an arm around both Jane and I. Then once we said goodbye to the others, he looked up to the sky and called on Heimdall. I was about to say something when suddenly there was no ground beneath us and there was a rush of colours. I could hear nothing but a high pitched sound as I felt like my insides were being thrown around everywhere.

Then as quick as it started, we were there. We landed in a huge gold dome thing. There was a really huge guy in the middle with a large sword. He smiled at the three of us and welcomed me to Asgard. He welcomed Jane and Thor back.

At least he was polite. That was a good sign.

I just hoped the other gods would be similar. But I had a feeling that Odin would be a completely different kettle of fish. I was dreading meeting him for the first time, from what I had heard from Loki anyway. Thor saw him differently, though he did still have his stories that made him out to not be so great.

‘Holy shit!’ I said as we stepped onto a huge rainbow bridge. I couldn’t believe my eyes.

It was so colorful and it was shining and humming. It was incredible.

‘I knew you would like this.’ Jane grinned as she grabbed my hand to keep me moving, as I was so engrossed with the bridge below my feet.

The whole city of Asgard was incredible. It was like something from a fantasy land. It was all gold and so grand looking. Especially the palace. I started to feel a little daunted as Thor led us through the place. It was huge. I was going to get lost in it, that was for sure.

And I was starting to doubt whether my plan of coming here was a good one. Would Odin even agree to see me? Would he listen to my argument? Had he already announced a punishment for Loki? What if we were too late? There was so many doubts running through my mind that I never even noticed the beautiful woman approach us.

‘Mother, this is Darcy.’ Thor said and that snapped me from my worries.

That was his mother, Frigga. She was even more beautiful than I had heard.

‘Wow. Uhm, hello.’ I said awkwardly as I tried to curtsy the best I could.

She laughed lightly and put her hand onto my shoulder.

‘Relax, dear. It is nice to meet you. Loki told me all about you.’ She smiled warmly.

‘He did? Really?’ I asked, shocked.

‘Yes. He is very fond of you.’ She smiled yet her eyes looked sad.

‘Is he ok? Where is he?’ I asked.

‘He is ok. Though my husband has sent him to the prison down in the dungeons. He is having a trial tomorrow, to see what his fate may be. Loki explained to us all that happened, but Odin still feels that it is his fault for all the destruction.’ Frigga explained.

‘But it wasn’t his fault. He wasn’t in control of himself. I know he has done things in the past, like the destroyer and all that happened with that Jotumhand place. But New York wasn’t his fault.’ I argued.

‘You mean Jotunheim.’ Thor corrected.

‘Yeah, whatever. That was maybe his fault. But he has paid for all that. He was tortured by Thanos. He didn’t know what he was doing. It wasn’t him. I’ve seen him so down and broken, he truly regrets what has happened.’

‘I know. But it is not me that you need to persuade.’ Frigga said as she gave me a small smile and turned to leave us.

‘Take me to Odin.’ I said to Thor.

Thor looked uneasy but nodded.

‘Jane, you wait in my chambers.’ He said as he had a guard lead Jane there.

Then Thor took me to see Odin. Half of me was feeling determined, the other was terrified. He was the King of Asgard after all. But I had to at least try.

Odin was outside on a balcony, it looked over the entire city. It was some view.

When Odin turned around, I was a little shocked. I expected him to be bigger and more like Thor. But he was a little shorter and fatter than I imagined. Maybe it was a bit of a beer belly he had going on. Reminded me of my dad.

‘Who is this?’ Odin asked.

He didn’t even ask how his son was. How rude?

‘This is Darcy. She is a friend of mine and Jane’s… Loki’s lover.’ Thor said cautiously.

Odin’s eye widened as he looked at me.

‘You are the one that has stolen Loki’s cold heart.’ He said as he walked a little closer to me.

‘He does not have a cold heart.’ I blurted out. I don’t know where my confidence came from, but I didn’t like the way he was speaking of Loki.

‘Oh really? He not only sent the destroyer to your town to try and kill his brother, but he also had an army of aliens nearly destroy one of your cities. He wanted to take over the world.’ Odin said loudly to me.

‘He wasn’t in control. He was tortured, badly. He had no recollection of what went on that year. He was not in control of himself or his mind. It was not his fault, and you are going to let him be punished for something that was not his fault? Some father you are!’ I argued.

‘I am not his father. He is adopted.’ Odin said.

‘Then perhaps you should have thought about it more before you took him on as your own. You clearly did not and do not love him as much as Thor. It’s no wonder he went a bit off the rails!’ I hissed at him.

‘Enough of this. I do not have time to argue with a mortal like you. Thor, take her back to Midgard.’

‘I am not going anywhere without Loki.’ I snarled at him and crossed my arms over.

He turned to look at me and he looked at Thor, who just shrugged. Odin looked back at me and shook his head with a sigh.

‘Then you shall be here for a very long time.’ He said as he walked inside.

I turned to Thor and he looked at me with surprise all over his face.

‘He’s an asshole!’ I told him.

‘Careful of your words, Darcy. He is my father, the King of Asgard and protector of all the realms.’ Thor growled at me.

‘I don’t give a shit if he is the god of the entire universe or a fucking monkey’s uncle. He is mean and cruel towards Loki. I see now what Loki meant about all those years where he favored you and not him. No wonder Loki went off the rails. How can you not see that? He doesn’t seem to care about the truth. Loki done wrong in his eyes and even though it wasn’t his fault, Odin doesn’t care. He doesn’t _want_ to care.’ I shouted at Thor.

‘Odin has never been spoken to like that by a Midgardian.’ A voice came from behind me.

I turned around was startled to see Frigga come out onto the balcony to join us. She had heard what I said to Thor aswell.

‘I’m sorry. I don’t mean any disrespect to you. But from what Loki has told me, and from what I just witnessed myself, he really has some parenting issues.’ I said as I crossed my arms over and looked down to the ground.

‘I know you love Loki. It is nice to see that someone finally loves him so much and sticks by him. Even to argue with the Alfather. I get the feeling he would be proud of you.’ Frigga smirked and I smiled at her.

I liked Frigga. She was cool.

‘I just. I hate the thought of Loki being punished for something he had no control over. It’s so not fair.’

‘I know, child. I know. If you stand up in court tomorrow and tell them what you know and how you see Loki, it might help. Loki needs you now. I am so glad that Thor brought you here.’ Frigga said as she pulled me into an embrace.

‘If anyone can help Loki, it is you.’ She told me.


	19. Chapter 19

That evening on Asgard had been torture. I had tried to sneak down to the prisons to see Loki, but I was not allowed in. I didn’t get far before a guard marched me back to my chambers.

Jane and Thor tried to get me to go with them to the feast and to meet some of Thor’s friends. But I didn’t want to. I had to think of exactly what I was going to say tomorrow that would help Loki. So I stayed in my chambers, which were very nice and fancy, and worked on what my plan was.

I had been in the middle of writing out my speech when there was a knock on the door. I went over and opened it, surprised to see Frigga there.

‘Oh, hello. Come in.’ I said as I stepped to the side to let her in.

‘I came to see if you were ok as I did not see you at the feast.’ She said, that’s when I noticed she was also carrying a tray of food and a drink.

‘Yeah, I’m not in the mood for mingling really. I am working on what exactly I am going to say tomorrow.’ I said as I pointed to the desk where I had been writing.

‘That’s understandable. I brought you some food as I thought you might be hungry.’ She said as she placed the tray down onto the table.

‘Thank you. You’re too kind. I can’t thank you enough for letting me stay here aswell, these chambers are incredible. It’s even more amazing than the 5 star hotels we get back home!’

‘You’re welcome. You’re not just a friend of Loki’s, you are his partner. So you will always be welcome here, just like Jane is. Even though Odin does not see as I do. You are good for Loki. He spoke of you very highly to me, even told me that he loves you. That is something that has never happened with Loki before. He has never loved another. He was always more of the quiet one, mischievous. A few maidens tried to get his attention and gain his love, but none ever achieved it. I just truly hope that Odin see’s what the right thing to do is tomorrow. Not just for his sake, but for yours too. I know you love him.’

‘I really do. We didn’t get off to a great start at all. But as time went on, we had a love/hate relationship. Then we just, clicked.’ I said as I sat down.

‘Yes, he told me that you electrocuted him the first time you met.’ Frigga said with a smile as she sat down at the table opposite me.

‘Oh yeah. I totally knocked him down. Just like I did with Thor when I first met him. It’s just a reaction I have. My trusty taser never lets me down.’ I grinned and patted my pocket where it was kept as Frigga laughed.

‘I will leave you to it now. Oh, I will have some of our clothes sent up for you tomorrow morning. As you’re going to be going to Loki’s trial, it is custom you wear our clothing. Do you have any colours you prefer?’ She asked as she stood up.

I thought for a minute.

‘Green.’ I said with a smile.

‘Very well.’ Frigga smiled at me knowingly and nodded.

After eating the food Frigga had brought me, I got back to working on what I was going to say. I even fell asleep at the desk and when I woke up it was the middle of the night. So I climbed into bed after putting on my PJs and moaned as I lay down. It was the comfiest bed I had ever slept on. The blankets were so cosy and large, the pillow and mattress were like clouds. It was amazing and I felt like I never wanted to leave it. Ever.

  
I woke up when the sun started to shine into the room. I hadn’t closed the curtains for that exact reason. I wanted to be up and on the go early so I was prepared for the day to come.

After I had a bath and got myself clean, a maid arrived with 3 different sets of clothing for me. All of them were green with a mix of gold. They were all so beautiful and I had no idea which one to wear for the trial.

So Jane came to help me decide. She was wearing Asgardian wear already.

The dress I went with went right down the floor. It was long sleeved and went up around my neck. It was an emerald green with some gold mixed in. It was beautiful.

‘Are you feeling ok?’ Jane asked me once I was ready to go.

‘Nope. But I have to be.’ I shrugged.

‘Thor told me about how you spoke to Odin. He was impressed, in a way.’ Jane laughed.

‘Yeah, well, Odin is an asshole.’ I grumbled and tried to do something with my hair. But I ended up leaving it down.

‘Seeing you in a dress is still so weird.’ Jane laughed.

‘Don’t get used to it. I’d still much rather be in my jeans.’ I said as I looked down at myself.

‘But it will do.’

  
The trial was held in the throne room. Odin was sat on his throne and Frigga was on one at his side. There were rows of seats along each side of the room with some people sat there. I had to sit by Thor, we were along the back near the door. As we were all having to give evidence, so to speak. I had no idea where Loki would be. But Thor pointed out that he would be walked in from a side door, near Odin. And he would be stood on front of him.

But nothing could have prepared me for when he walked in.

He was in shackles around his ankles, wrists and neck. Like he was a dangerous criminal or something. He still looked cocky as he walked in and I knew that probably wasn’t a good thing when it came to Odin. But I could tell by his body language that he was upset.

I don’t think he noticed me as he hadn’t looked over in our direction, just ahead of him and then up at Odin and Frigga when he was stopped on front of them.

Odin read out his crimes, all of which he had no control over. I had to bite my tongue to keep myself in silence.

‘Do you have anything to say?’ Odin asked Loki.

‘Nothing I say will make any difference.’ Loki shrugged.

His voice was filled with sarcasm so I was glad that he kept it short. For his sake more than anything. As much as I loved his sarcasm, this wasn’t the time or the place for it. But I knew Loki would be thinking that nothing anyone could say would make a difference. As if he had already sentenced himself to punishment, whatever that would be.

‘Does anyone wish to speak up to defend him?’ Odin finally asked.

‘I do.’ I stood up and called out.


	20. Chapter 20

Loki’s POV

I hadn’t expected anyone to stand up for me. So when I heard her voice, I was shocked.

I looked around and my heart soared. 

Darcy. 

I couldn’t believe she was here, on Asgard. Not only that, she was wearing Asgardian clothes and she looked so beautiful. But what stood out the most was she was wearing my colours. I knew that she would have done that on purpose. And it certainly caused a stir as she walked over towards me. I could hear everyone mumbling to each other, whispering of who this Midgardian was and why she was wearing my colours.

Someone even mentioned whether she was my wife. Which made me smirk.

‘State your name and then say your case.’ Odin said flatly as Darcy reached next to me.

She looked to me and smiled, whispering a hi. I smiled down at her and couldn’t take my eyes off of her as she spoke and looked back up at Odin.

‘My name is Darcy Lewis. I am from Midgard.’ She stated.

That caused everyone to speak amongst themselves again.

‘Quiet.’ Odin shouted, silencing everyone instantly.

I kept my eyes on Darcy the entire time as she spoke.

‘I work with The Avengers in the tower. When Loki first arrived to stay with us, I was surprised. I had known about what he done in the past. But he has been punished for that. And it wasn’t all entirely his fault. But I was still suspicious of him. Loki was an annoying pain in my ass. I hated him. He hated me. We annoyed each other and pulled pranks on one another... But over time, I started to see something more in him. He started to get to know me and I him. Instead of tricking each other, we started pranking other people together. He taught me how to fight and defend myself. Something that none of the other Avengers done until he arrived, as _he_ said how we should all know how to defend ourselves in case of an emergency.

Our relationship grew over time and we found ourselves as partners. He opened up to me and told me things that I don’t think he’s ever told anyone else. I feel comfortable around him. He understands me and I understand him. Or maybe he is just using me to get all the Oreos, I don’t know. But I trust him.

He had completely forgotten what had happened before Thor and the others found him. That year, he had been so brutally tortured, it was probably a good thing that he couldn’t remember any of it. He had nightmares a lot, I would have to shake him awake and he would be sweating and terrified. It was flashbacks but nothing he could piece together. 

The day he came back and told me what he saw in the Chitauri’s mind, I didn’t see a god that wanted to rule the world like you all think. I saw a scared, confused and vulnerable being. He was truly mortified and upset over what he had done. There is not even a tiny bit of me that doubts Loki. I know he has done things wrong in his past, which he has paid for. But destroying New York? That was not him. Thanos had completely brain washed him to the point where Loki had no idea what he was doing. He was not in control. He does not deserve to be punished for something he did not do. Loki is innocent, this time… And... I love him.’ Darcy said confidently and proudly.

I felt myself tearing up from what she said, but I managed to keep myself composed.

Darcy looked to me and smiled. She reached her hand out and held mine. I gave her hand a squeeze and smiled back at her. The guards had not been happy at what she done, so they moved me further away from her, much to my annoyance.

I looked up at mother, she was smiling and nodding. I knew she believed her. She even believed me when I arrived back and spoke to them yesterday. But it was Odin that was the one we had to convince of the truth.

I looked to him and he had a face of stone still. It was so difficult reading him.

‘I shall speak with the council and we will decide tomorrow. In the meantime, Loki is to be kept in his chambers. Guards on the doors and the Queen will put a spell on the room to stop him from leaving or using magic.’ Odin decided and slammed Gungnir down to the floor, causing a loud boom to echo around the room.

At least I wasn’t to be sent back down to the prisons. That was a good sign. Odin was obviously starting to believe I wasn’t in complete control of my actions.

I was marched out of the throne room and taken straight to my chambers. They were just as I had left it, before I fell into the abyss. My restraints were taken off of me and then the doors were closed and locked. I was sure if I wanted to, I could have escaped. But there was no point.

Darcy was here and she was on my side. That was all that mattered to me now.   
  


Darcy’s POV

I had no idea how I had managed to say all I did on front of all of those people. I just hoped Loki wouldn’t kill me for saying some of the things I said. But I said what I had to if I had any hope of Odin dropping his punishment.

I went straight to speak to Frigga once the trail was done and Loki was taken away. I wanted to see what her thoughts were on the whole thing and whether she had any idea of what Odin was thinking. She was his wife after all, if anyone would know it would be her.

‘Did I do ok? Do you think Odin will re-think what has happened?’ I asked her.

‘You done wonderful. You said all the right things. Odin wouldn’t have allowed Loki to go to his chambers if he thought he was dangerous. So he must be starting to allow himself to see the truth. We will know for sure tomorrow once he has spoken to the council. It is still a long shot, but we can hope. He certainly wouldn’t have had a chance if you hadn’t been here. Thank you, Darcy.’ Frigga said as she hugged me and kissed my cheek.

‘Would you like to see him?’ She asked.

‘What? Can I?’ I asked, my hopes rising.

‘Yes, of course. He has not said no one can visit him. He is in his own chambers after all. It is just he cannot leave them.’ Frigga smiled at me.

She took me straight to his chambers and told the guards I was to be allowed in. So they let me in and told me to scream if there was any trouble or knock on the door and they would let me out again.

When I entered his chambers the door was locked behind me. But I looked around and Loki was stood in the middle of the room, shocked when he saw me.

‘Darcy!’

‘Loki!’

We rushed over to one another and he pulled me into his arms tightly. He kissed the top of my head and then my lips when he released me from the hug.

‘Thank you. You have given me my only chance of freedom. I don’t know what I would have done without you, Darcy.’ He said as he rested his forehead against mine.

‘I just said the truth… God, I’ve missed you and it’s only been a few days.’ I admitted.

Loki chuckled and he gripped my chin, having me look up at him.

‘I’ve missed you too. I didn’t think I would ever get to see you again. I didn’t think I would ever get to see anyone again.’ He said.

‘And I do love what you’re wearing, nice colour choice.’ He winked at me and looked me up and down.

‘Yeah? I do suit these Asgardian clothes.’ I said as I twirled around, making him laugh.

‘You do indeed.’ He smiled and cupped my cheek.


	21. Chapter 21

I had ended up spending the night in Loki’s chambers.

Although it nearly had been a bit of a disaster. We had been in the middle of, making love, so to speak. I had screamed out in pleasure, as let’s just say Loki is a fucking beast in bed, and the guards thought he was hurting me.

They had burst in through the door with their spears aimed, ready to attack. So when they saw Loki and me naked, tangled in one another’s limbs, with him fucking me hard into the mattress. It had been a bit embarrassing for all of us. Apart from Loki, who had just smirked at them and winked... While he was deep inside me. Yeah, so embarrassing.

The guards had quickly left the room again with red faces. But not as red as mine had been. Loki only laughed and continued on with what he had been doing... Which was me.

After that we had cuddled up together in bed. Frigga had known that I would spend the night there so she had food for two sent to his chambers. Including breakfast the following morning.

After learning their lesson last night, the guards knocked on the door before entering when they fetched Loki for his trial again. He had been shackled up again and marched back to the throne room. 

But we were both very surprised and shocked to see all of The Avengers there, including Fury.

‘What’s going on?’ I asked as I walked over to them.

‘We are here to defend Loki. We could really do with his skills still on the team.’ Fury said as he looked to Loki.

I looked at Loki and knew he was really shocked. I could tell by his face he didn’t want to break character, but he was truly pleased and grateful that they were there.

Odin wasn’t happy with having so many mortals on Asgard. So he had wrapped up the whole thing _very_ quickly. He said that Loki couldn’t go unpunished for what he had done. So he banished him to Midgard as long as he worked for Fury.

That was good enough for Loki and everyone else.

When his shackles were removed, I was so happy that I jumped up into his arms and he spun me around happily.

‘There’s one thing I want to do before we leave.’ I said when Loki put me down to my feet. 

‘What’s that?’ Loki asked, curious.

‘Can you take me to see Odin?’ I asked, not telling him what I was going to do.

‘Uh, ok.’ He agreed and grabbed my hand. 

He led me back into the throne room, the guards reluctantly allowed us in. I was glad to see it was just Odin and Frigga in there. Loki let go of my hand as I stormed forwards to stand at the bottom of the steps where Odin was.

He looked at me, no doubt wondering what I was wanting.

‘You have your freedom. Now what do you want?’ He asked. That only irritated me more.

‘You may be the King of Asgard and the ‘alfather’ but you are a shit father. I know Loki isn’t yours by blood, but when you took him in as a baby, you took him into your home and family and there’s an unspoken rule with adoption where you treat that kid the same as your own. I don’t know about here, but back home that’s a big fucking deal. It’s clear you never loved Loki like you did Thor, if at all. You could have at least tried to hide it more. 

I hope you care for your kingdom more than you do your son. If anyone is to blame for what’s happened, it’s you. I know that you filled Loki’s mind about frost giants, how they were the monsters under kids beds. That you destroyed them all. You are _such_ a fucking hypocrite. 

I know what it feels like to be left out, not to have the attention of my parents. It totally sucks. I had hoped that Loki was over exaggerating when he spoke about you. But no, he wasn’t even telling half of it. You, _your highness_ , are an asshole. Now, I bid you good day.’ I said as I mockingly bowed to him.

Then I turned to Frigga and I bowed to her properly. 

‘Thank you for your hospitality, your majesty. It has been an honor to meet you and I hope I will get to see you again. None of what I just said applies to you. Loki has spoken very highly of you and loves you dearly. I can see why.’ I said sweetly to her. 

‘Nice to meet you aswell, Darcy.’ Frigga said with a small smirk, earning a look from Odin.

Odin said nothing and he looked completely bemused at what I had said. I turned to Loki and he grinned down at me as he grabbed my hand.

 

‘I can’t thank you all enough for what you done for me. I don’t deserve it.’ Loki said honestly when we caught up with the others.

‘We know you don’t. But this one here would bug us forever if you hadn’t been able to come back with us. So we decided to save ourselves the grief of her hounding us forever and come help.’ Tony said with a smirk as he patted my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes at them. But I knew it was true, I would have been whinging forever if I lost Loki.

I looked up at Loki and he smirked down at me.

‘They must love all our pranks really.’ He chuckled.

‘No. Don’t even think about it or I will retract everything I said to Odin.’ Banner said in warning as he pointed at us both.

‘It’s actually been too quiet these last few days without you both.’ Natasha said as she put her arm around my shoulder and we continued to walk towards the rainbow bridge.

‘Awww. You all love us both really.’ I laughed.

‘I am really going to miss the food here though.’ I said as we crossed the bridge.

‘They don’t have Oreos here. I’ve missed them.’ Loki said as he caught up with me and took me away from Natasha and into his side, giving her a glare over the top of my head. She just rolled her eyes at him.

‘It’s only been like 3 days.’ I said as I elbowed Loki in the side.

‘Yeah, 3 days too long.’ He grumbled.

  
When we got back to earth, we had landed right outside of Avengers HQ. Which was handy. Heimdall must really be good at what he does.

‘Wow. It feels like weeks ago that I left.’ I said as we walked inside.

‘It has been a long few days.’ Thor said.

‘Agreed.’ Jane nodded.

‘Can I keep these clothes by the way?’ I asked as I motioned to what I was wearing.

‘Of course. They are yours.’ Loki smirked.

‘Excellent.’ I grinned.

It made me feel more of an equal with Loki when he wore his Asgardian armour. Though mine still wasn’t quite as impressive. But I guessed it was because it was a dress and I was female. He had been a prince aswell after all.

‘We still have one problem.’ Steve said as we all sat down in the lounge.

Loki and I had a packet of Oreos between the two of us. Though we did have a mini fight for the last one. Annoyingly, Loki won and grinned wickedly at me as he ate it.

‘What’s that?’ Banner asked.

‘We still have Thanos looking for Loki. It’s only going to be a matter of time before he catches up with him again. Who knows what he might do next, he has already sent some Chitauri after us. He might have more or something worse.’ Steve said as he paced back and fore on front of us all.

‘We will need extra security just in case. Nobody leaves the place without back up and telling other where they’re going.’ Fury said as he looked directly at me.

‘What? I always do as I’m told.’ I shrugged.

Loki looked at me with an eyebrow up.

‘I think we all know that is not true.’ He chuckled.

‘Shut up.’ I said as I punched him in his side.

He mockingly made out that I had hurt him. Making me slap his arm this time.

‘I’m just back and you are already hurting me.’ He said in a pretend hurt voice.

‘Yeah, well… I took on your father and probably broke so many rules. _You_ I can handle.’


	22. Chapter 22

The following three weeks went by without a problem. There was no more sign of Thanos or the Chitauri.

Loki and I were closer than ever. We continued pranking the others and it was hilarious. Loki also kept teaching me moves for defense and using a dagger. I was getting better and better at both. Sharing a bedroom still took a little getting used to. He was a typical guy in the annoying kind of way. But I loved him. And he loved me. We had told each other plenty of times over the last few weeks.

Right now I was sat waiting for Loki to finish a mission with Thor, Clint and Steve. I wasn’t needed in the lab, so I was just playing territory war again on my phone.

‘Hey, Darcy.’ I heard Tony call.

‘What?’ I shouted back at him.

‘Come here, I need you a second.’

That was odd. When did Tony ever need me for anything? Unless he was planning something, but that was never a good thing if he was.

‘Why? What is it?’ I asked, warily before I moved.

‘Just get your ass through here now.’ He sounded annoyed.

‘Urgh. Fine. But you better have a dam good reason for calling me from my game.’ I grumbled as I switched off the game and made my way through to the kitchen.

As I walked in I was a little startled to see a guy in there that I had never seen before. He was pretty buff. Had some tattoos on his upper arms. Looked like he was more fitted as a security guard or something. He had short spiky hair. Before I met Loki, I might have tried to tap that.

‘Darcy, this is Jake. Jake, Darcy. She is Jane’s intern.’

‘Always the intern.’ I rolled my eyes.

‘Nice to meet you, Jake.’ I put my hand out and shook his hand.

‘Pleasure is all mine.’ He grinned.

‘Jake is well trained in combat fighting. He has been sent in by Fury to help us out here on the front line. More security.’ Tony explained.

‘Nice. Well, the more secure we are the better.’ I shrugged.

I was away to go back to the lounge, but Tony stopped me.

‘Will you show Jake around? So he can get to grips with the place.’ Tony asked me.

‘Uh, sure.’ I nodded in agreement.

It wasn’t like I had anything better to do at that moment. So I showed Jake around the place. He found it all fascinating, but then I suppose everyone would to start with.

‘So what do you do around here?’ He asked me as I showed him the lab.

‘I just help Jane out when I’m needed. I’m doing some training at the moment, learning how to handle daggers and fight a bit. Loki and I like to play pranks aswell on the others.’ I smirked.

I thought it was fair enough to give him a warning to that.

‘Loki? The guy that sent that robot to earth?’ Jake asked as he stopped walking.

‘Yeah. It’s complicated. Did Fury not tell you everyone that worked here?’ I asked, a little confused as to why he seemed so surprised that Loki was here.

‘No, he didn’t. I know of The Avengers and what they do. Who they are. But Loki, I didn’t know was here.’ He told me.

‘Oh, well yeah. He’s really handy actually, knows magic and is really good with fighting. The others all agree he is a great asset to their team.’ I said as I started walking again.

‘I guess I will have to get used to him then.’ Jake chuckled.

I never said anything else as I showed him to where we kept any prisoners. It was quite small and only had 3 holding cells. I also showed him where the weapons vault was. But I didn’t have access to it, so couldn’t actually show him the inside of it.

‘That is pretty much it.’ I said once we got back to the kitchen.

I was happy to see that Loki was back. He smiled when he saw me. But he noticed Jake follow in behind me and he frowned.

‘Hey you’re back.’ I smiled as he walked over to me.

‘Yes. I missed you.’ He said as he pulled me into him for a hug and he kissed the top of my head.

I looked up at him and noticed he had been glaring at Jake. Loki glanced down to me and kissed me on the lips. Then he wrapped his hand around my waist and guided me away from Jake to the other side of the kitchen.

‘Who’s this?’ He then asked once I was safely away from Jake.

‘This is Jake. Jake, this is Loki.’ I introduced.

But I had a feeling that Loki wasn’t sure about Jake. I got a weird vibe that Loki was being a bit over protective for some reason. I didn’t know why though.

‘Nice to meet you.’ Jake said with a smile, but it looked like it was forced on.

Loki said nothing, but he nodded at him.

‘How did the mission go?’ I asked as I turned my attention to Loki.

‘It went good. Come on, I’ll fill you in.’ He said as he guided me out of the kitchen.

‘Thanks for the tour, Darcy. I’ll need to repay you with a drink later.’ Jake said as we passed him by.

I just gave him a smile in response. But Loki’s arm tightened around me at Jake’s words. And I was sure I heard Loki let out a small growl. But I wasn’t entirely sure if I had been imagining it or not.

Loki led me to our room and once we were in, he turned and locked the door behind us. Then I was suddenly flipped down onto the bed and Loki was over the top of me, grinding down against me.

‘Well hello there.’ I said as he leaned down to kiss my neck.

‘Mine.’ He growled against my skin as he then proceeded to tear at my clothes.

If protective Loki was always like this, then I certainly wasn’t going to complain.


	23. Chapter 23

‘Loki, you little shit!’

‘What is it, darling?’ He asked as he walked into our en suite, half naked and looking very innocent.

‘Look what you’ve done to my neck and chest!’ I said as I pointed at said chest and neck.

He looked at me and smirked. Then he strutted over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

‘Why, I think you look ravishing, love.’ He chuckled.

‘I look like I’ve been attacked by a wild animal.’ I growled at him and pushed at his chest, but he kept a hold of me in his arms.

‘Well, I have been known to be a bit wild in my time.’ He smirked.

‘Asshole.’ I said as I ducked down under his arm and went back to look at the marks in the mirror.

There was two on my neck and a large one on my chest just above my left breast.

‘Ugh. I’m going to have to wear turtle necks or something.’

‘No, display them proudly.’ Loki said as he came up behind me and winked at me in the mirror.

‘Wait, you done this on purpose didn’t you? Is it Jake? Do you have something against him?’ I asked as I turned around to face him. His face did harden a little as I mentioned his name.

‘I do not like the way he was with you, alone. He is new and we know nothing about him. I don’t like the way he was looking at you either. He needs to know his place and that you are mine.’ Loki said as he put his arms around me again.

‘Hmm.’

I felt a little giggly with how protective he was being. But I was still a bit unsure, there was no need for it. Jake seemed nice enough and harmless. There was no need for Loki to act like he was. But then again, if it meant the sex was going to be as wild as it had just been, then perhaps it wasn’t a bad thing.

I still covered myself up with a t shirt and a scarf around my neck. I knew someone would no doubt make a comment, but I just hoped they wouldn’t try and take my scarf off.

But I didn’t even get 15 minutes in before someone said something.

Everyone was in the kitchen as it was dinner time. Even Jake was there and Loki’s arm tightened around me as he saw him. I looked up at Loki and rolled my eyes at him.

‘What’s with the scarf?’ Clint asked as he walked around and flicked the end of said scarf.

‘I just like it.’ I shrugged.

I could see Loki smirking smugly beside me. And Tony noticed it.

‘What’s happened?’ Tony asked as he walked over towards me.

‘Nothing. Why?’ I asked, innocently.

But it didn’t work. Tony yanked the scarf away from me and it revealed the two hickeys on my neck. They all laughed and Loki just continued to grin smugly.

‘Alright, alright. You’ve had your fun.’ I grumbled and stormed to the other side of the kitchen to stand by Natasha.

‘Someone got a bit too rough in the bedroom, huh?’ She nudged me with her elbow playfully.

‘Yeah. Or a bit over protective.’ I grumbled and crossed my arms over my chest.

‘Darcy, may I speak with you?’ Thor asked me as he motioned to the lounge.

‘Sure.’ I nodded.

I followed him through and we left everyone else in the kitchen.

‘What’s up?’

‘This was Loki, yes?’ He asked as he motioned to the marks on my neck.

‘No I done it to myself.’ I said and Thor looked completely confused.

‘Of course it was Loki!’

‘Right. Yes. Well, I think I may know what it is. He has always been very possessive over his things. Even just his books. He has a protective and possessive kind of personality. I think due to having a new male in the group, is causing him to act this way with you.’ Thor explained.

‘Really? But, I’m surrounded by other men. He’s not been this bad before?’

‘You already knew all the other males in the group. Loki came in after and you had not dated any of them. This guy is completely new and an intruder in Loki’s eyes. Competition so to say. He doesn’t know him and chances are he won’t want to get to know him for a long time, if ever.’

I let Thor’s words sink in and the more I thought about it, the more I thought he was right. It made sense, with how Loki had acted already.

‘I guess that makes sense.’ I nodded.

‘Just be careful. I know you would never cheat on him, and I’m sure he knows it too. But he doesn’t trust easy and as you know, you’re the only one he’s let into his heart like this. Try and avoid Jake, for Loki’s sake. He will get riled up over small things that are silly. But it’s just who he is.’

‘Alright, thanks for the heads ups, pal.’ I said as I patted Thor’s shoulder.

I walked back to the kitchen and Loki smiled at me as soon as I walked in. I was careful to not even look at Jake, in-case I gave Loki the wrong impression. But Jake obviously had no idea what was going on and he mentioned about a drink again.

Great.

‘How about we all go out tonight for drinks? I owe Darcy a drink anyway.’ He offered with a smile.

I saw Loki tense up at him mentioning my name. And he walked over towards me and put his arm around my waist, holding me against him.

‘No. The Chitauri are after me and possibly the rest of us, so we are playing it safe. We aren’t going out anywhere.’ Loki said firmly.

‘Oh. What’s the Chitauri?’ Jake asked.

‘Those aliens that attacked New York.’ I said.

‘Why are they after you?’ He asked Loki.

‘They just are.’ Loki said through gritted teeth.

‘But we would be safe enough. I mean look at you all. You’re The Avengers.’ Jake said as he tried to get us to go out.

‘We are not going anywhere.’ Loki said again, loudly.

Everyone looked between us, noticing Loki’s change in demeanor completely. He was pissed off, really pissed off.

‘What was that about?’ I asked him when Jake, Tony, Steve and Banner left the room.

‘I don’t trust him.’ Loki growled.

‘He was only trying to be nice by getting us all out for a drink.’ Natasha said.

‘I don’t care. That would put us in danger, he didn’t accept that. I don’t trust him at all.’ Loki glared at all of us and walked away.

‘Things just got a whole lot more interesting.’ I sighed.


	24. Chapter 24

The following few weeks had been… Interesting.

Loki was incredibly possessive with me. He hardly let me out of his sight. Even taking me with him on a mission and then having me stay put in the plane. Just because he didn’t want me left at HQ with Jake being there.

The more I thought about it though, the more I started to think that Jake _was_ flirting with me. He kept trying to take me out for that drink he said he owed me. I kept turning him down and Loki kept knocking him back for me too.

Loki also made sure that my neck was constantly marked with his biting. It was annoying to start with. But after a few days I just gave in and accepted it. If it made him feel better, then so be it.

My training with Loki had also been upped a lot. He wasn’t going as easy with me anymore. Having me train twice a day at least. I was exhausted but kept it up.

‘Expect the unexpected, remember!’ Loki chastised me again as he had me pinned down to the floor with his knee on my lower back, stopping me from going anywhere.

‘Argh. It’s a bit difficult doing that when I don’t know what to expect!’ I snarled at him as I tried to get him off me.

‘You need to be prepared for anything and everything.’ He told me as he moved off my back and allowed me roll over and get up to my feet.

I had noticed Natasha was training at the other end of the hall. She had heard our conversation so she was now sneaking up behind Loki’s back. So I decided to help by distracting him.

‘Well, I better do some stretching then.’ I said as I started to stretch, bend and twist.

Loki crossed his arms over as he watched me. His tongue flicked out to lick his lips and I smirked at him.

‘Stretching, huh? You are such a curious little mortal.’ He chuckled, yet his eyes stayed put on me the entire time.

Natasha was so good at sneaking. It was one of the things she was best at.

She was nearly upon Loki and was about to take him into a head lock, but as she attempted to grab him, he just evaporated on front of me. I had to blink a few times as I couldn’t quite believe my eyes. Then he suddenly appeared behind me as I felt his breath on my neck.

‘Did you really think I didn’t sense Widow coming up behind me?’ He chuckled wickedly as I turned around with a gasp.

Even Natasha was in shock as I stepped back to stand next to her.

‘Holy shit. I’ve not seen you do that before. How did you do it?’ I asked, shocked.

‘Illusions, love.’ He grinned.

‘But… How? Why did you just evaporate?’ I squeaked.

‘My illusions disappear when they are touched. I can teleport short distances away, and leave an illusion behind. It is very handy.’ Loki grinned cockily.

‘Asshole.’ I murmured and Natasha agreed.

‘Yet, a good skill. I’m impressed.’ Natasha said as she crossed her arms over her chest and walked away, leaving Loki and I to it.

‘Can you teach me that?’ I asked.

‘No, it is not something that mortals can do. Unfortunately.’ Loki said as he handed me a dagger.

‘Aww. That sucks.’ I whined.

‘I do not make the rules, love.’ He chuckled and flicked his wrist to his side, causing a double of himself to appear.

‘Holy fuck.’ I gasped out as I looked at the two Loki’s on front of me.

‘So, you’re real? But that one, is an illusion?’ I asked as I circled around said illusion.

‘Yes. If you touch it, it will disappear. But you can use it to practice your dagger work. So if you stab it, I won’t feel pain.’ Loki shrugged.

‘What if I accidentally stab you instead?’ I asked, slightly joking yet also half worried in case I messed up.

‘Well, I shall just make sure to stay behind you.’ Loki chuckled.

I started throwing daggers at Loki’s double. He kept moving out of the way though and getting closer to me. My goal from Loki was to get him with the dagger when he was further away, before he got too close. I managed to get him on the 4th try and it was a perfect hit to where his heart was.

‘Excellent, darling.’ Loki praised me as he wrapped his arms around me from behind and pressed his body against my back.

‘I’m getting better.’ I grinned and leaned back into his hold.

‘You are indeed.’ He chuckled and planted a soft kiss to my neck.

‘Alright break it up you two love birds. We are having a party tonight, since we haven’t been able to get out much for drinks. Just casual, but plenty of booze.’ Tony said as he walked into the training hall.

‘Ohhh, plenty of booze. Darcy likes!’ I said excitedly as I rubbed my hands together.

‘I shall have to keep you on a tight leash tonight.’ Loki chuckled and gave me a squeeze to my side.

‘I’m not that bad with drink.’ I argued.

‘Oh really? Says you that ended up dancing on the table at the last party we had. And then what happened? Oh, yes. You nearly fell off, but you then proceeded to dance around like a loony and started to strip for me, on front of everyone.’ Loki said as he cocked an eyebrow up at me.

‘Uhhh. My favorite song was on… I think.’ I cringed, I couldn’t actually remember that night.

‘Oh yeah. Awesome night with free entertainment.’ Tony laughed, but he stopped when Loki gave him a glare.

‘I had to drag you away to the bedroom before anyone else saw your body.’ Loki said as he moved past me to pick up the daggers.

‘Uhm. Yeah… Well I just enjoy myself.’ I shrugged.

‘I love you.’ Loki chuckled as he came over and kissed the top of my head.

‘Love you too, horn boy.’ I grinned at him.


	25. Chapter 25

I was so buzzed for the party. It had been a while since I’d let my hair down and had some fun. Especially since we had pretty much been on lock down with the whole Thanos situation.

Turns out Loki was pretty excited for the party aswell. He said it was because he was looking forward to seeing what mischief I got up to tonight and how I would embarrass myself this time.

‘Ha. Ha. Tonight I will not be embarrassing myself.’ I said as I finished putting my hair up into a bun.

‘Can’t you leave your hair down for a change?’ Loki asked as he came up behind me.

He was wearing his all-black suit and looked so scrumptious. I wanted to jump his bones more than anything. But I knew we didn’t have time for that right now.

‘Fine. On one condition.’ I said as I pulled the scrunchie out of my hair, letting it fall down in all its wavy glory.

‘What might that be?’ Loki asked as he moved in close to me, tilting my chin up with his finger.

‘You ravish me after the party, but you keep the suit on.’ I grinned up at him and he grinned back down at me.

‘With pleasure.’ He purred and closed the distance between us to kiss me, which knocked the wind out of me and I so wanted more. But the bastard pulled away and walked out of the room with a smirk.

‘You are so evil!’ I shouted after him as I followed him out.

‘I know.’ He chuckled.

  
The party went off to a great start. Everyone that worked in HQ was there. The music was flowing and so was the drinks. Tony had also sorted out a buffet, which I stuck very close to as the food was to die for.

‘Come on, away from the food and dance with me.’ Loki said as he grabbed my hips and dragged me away.

‘Aww. But I was eating.’ I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

Loki just laughed and grabbed my hands. He started to dance around and had me move with him. I had to admit, he had amazing hips that certainly could move. In more ways than just dancing.

I especially liked when a dirty song came on and he started to grind against me from behind. I was sure I could feel his excitement press against me. That only riled me up more and the alcohol that was swimming through my body didn’t help much.

‘I am going to eat you up after this party.’ Loki whispered in my ear, making me tremble.

‘I will not argue with that.’ I giggled.

Only Loki could reduce me to a piling mush of giggling-ness. I felt like a schoolgirl with a huge crush or something. It was ridiculous.

But the party took a turn for the worst when Loki left to go to the bathroom. I was speaking to Natasha quite happily when I felt a breath on the back of my neck. But I knew it wasn’t Loki, I could just tell.

It sent shivers down my spine but not in the good way.

‘Come and dance with me.’

I turned around to see Jake. He was most definitely invading my space and I was not too happy about that. I knew Loki wouldn’t be either if he came back just now.

‘No, thanks. I’ve just eaten, I will puke all over you.’ I lied. I didn’t want to outright just say no, because that was mean. And I wasn’t a mean person. Not really.

‘Come on, Darc. Just one dance?’ He pushed and put his hand onto my hip.

‘Woah there, buster. Hands off the goods. I don’t want to dance, alright?’ I said as I stepped back from him.

‘You don’t want to dance full stop, or you don’t want to dance with me?’ He asked and crossed his arms over.

‘Both.’ I said and went to turn, but he grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

‘Well at least come and get a drink with me.’ He said.

‘She already has one.’ Natasha said as she stepped in for me.

‘Exactly.’ I said as I snatched my wrist away from his grasp and held up my other hand, with said drink in it.

But Jake still didn’t back down.

‘Well come for a walk with me?’ He asked.

‘For god sake, man. I’m not’ I was cut off as suddenly Jake was grabbed from the back of the collar and thrown backwards into the wall. He made a rather large dent in it and groaned out in pain.

It was Loki.

And holy shit was he angry.

He slowly stalked towards Jake. Jake took a minute to realise what had just happened. When he looked at Loki, he looked a little scared to start with, but then he smirked and stood up.

‘Is that all you got?’ He asked.

Shit, that was so the wrong thing to say.

‘How dare you touch my girl!’ Loki roared at him and I saw his hands starting to shine with green magic or anger. I wasn’t entirely sure, maybe it was both.

‘Loki, stop!’ Natasha said as she ran between them both.

Loki, to my relief, did stop when he saw Natasha. The green glow disappeared. He turned around to face me and was about to walk over to me, but Jake said something else.

‘She’s not your girl.’ He said.

I saw the rage flare up in Loki’s eyes. This was not good.

He turned around and as quick as anything, he pulled a dagger out from god knows where, and threw it at Jake. It whizzed past Natasha’s head and stabbed into Jake’s upper arm, making him cry out in agony as he collapsed down to his knees.

Loki was about to storm over to him, but I grabbed his arm.

‘Loki! Stop!’ I screeched at him.

Hearing my distress he turned around to me and his face softened a little.

‘He was in your space. Disrespecting you. You are _mine_.’ Loki growled angrily.

I could see he was in a fit of rage. I put my hands up to cup his face.

‘Loki. I know. I am yours. He didn’t hurt me. Please, calm down.’ I tried to keep myself composed, but it wasn’t easy.

But it worked, as his face softened even more and he took a deep breath. Tony had already asked Jarvis to get some nurses down to help Jake. I wasn’t sure what would happen next, but I didn’t want to find out. I grabbed Loki’s hand and I dragged him, the best I could, out of the room and away from the party.

He followed me willingly back to our room.

‘Loki, what the fuck were you thinking?’ I asked him.

‘He touched you.’ He growled.

‘I know, but he didn’t hurt me. There was no need to even throw him into the wall. Never mind stab him! Fury is going to be so angry.’

‘I don’t give a shit about Fury. I don’t trust him and I never have.’ Loki said angrily as he paced back and fore.

‘For fuck sake Loki. I get you are possessive with me. But it doesn’t give you the right to try and kill anyone that comes near me.’ I said in a high pitched voice.

‘You think that is why I don’t trust him? Because I am jealous?’ He asked as he stopped pacing and turned to face me.

‘Well… Thor told me that’

‘Fuck, Thor! I don’t trust him because I get a bad vibe off him. Not only the way he acts around you. There is something about him. I can’t read him as well as I normally can with you mortals. There is something not right with him, Darcy. He is dangerous, I know it. I just can’t place my finger on it.’ Loki shouted at me.

‘Well why not tell Fury that?’ I shouted back at him as I pushed at his chest as he had come too close to me than I liked when he was shouting at me.

‘Do you think I haven’t already done that? He thinks I am over reacting. Like you all do. But I swear, Darcy. He is not to be trusted.’ Loki hissed as he grabbed my arms.

‘Loki, you need to calm down. You have got this so wrong. He will have been checked out thoroughly by Fury before being allowed in here.’ I tried to calm my voice down a bit to try and in turn calm him down.

‘Bullshit.’ He said as he walked away from me.

‘For crying out loud… You stay here.’ I said with a sigh.

‘Where do you think you’re going?’ He asked as he grabbed my upper arm.

‘To check if Jake is still fucking alive or not!’ I shouted at him.

‘No. Do not go near him, Darcy.’ Loki said in a warning tone.

‘Fuck you, Loki. You’re not in charge of me. Jake is harmless. You could have killed him. Not to mention possibly hit Natasha with that dagger you threw!’

‘I never miss.’ Loki snarled.

‘I will speak to you when you’re calmer.’ I said as I opened the door and left, slamming the door shut behind me.


	26. Chapter 26

Loki’s POV

I spent the next 10 minutes calming myself down. Perhaps Darcy was right, maybe I had over reacted. I knew that the others would not be happy with what I had done.

But there was something about that Jake that I just could not trust. I had a really bad feeling about him, but nobody would believe me and said I was just being over the top.

With a sigh, I got up and left the room. I went back to the party room and the music had stopped, people were just mingling around a bit. But when they saw me, everyone went silent as they looked at me.

‘I think you’ve done enough partying for today, Loki.’ Tony glared at me.

‘I am sorry… Kind of. But I do not trust him, there is something not right with him.’

‘That does not mean you go stabbing people. Besides, you nearly cut my ear off.’ Natasha said as she crossed her arms over her chest, annoyed.

‘I never miss, you were never in any danger.’ I growled angrily at her.

I took another deep breath and calmed myself down.

‘Where is Darcy?’ I asked.

‘I thought she was with you?’ Thor said.

‘No. Well, she was. About 10 minutes ago. Then she said she was coming to see you all and see if Jake was alright.’ I frowned, I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

‘Well he’s in the hospital room. I think.’ Tony said as he motioned to said room.

I started to make my way there, but Thor grabbed my shoulder.

‘I do not think it is a good idea, brother. You have already hurt Jake enough.’ He warned me.

‘I don’t care. I don’t want Darcy alone with him. Surely stabbing him and throwing him into a wall is already enough proof of my feelings towards him?’ I grumbled.

Thor sighed as I shrugged his hand off my shoulder.  

‘Fury won’t be happy with what has happened here.’ Steve said as I walked past him.

I stopped and glared at him, but he just glared back at me.

‘I do not care what Fury thinks. You will all find out sooner or later. No doubt when it’s too late, that Jake is not to be trusted. I have never been wrong before. I can’t read him like I normally can. I may be the god of lies and mischief, but this is no lie. He is dangerous.’ I told them all.

I continued my journey to the healing room. But I couldn’t hear anyone in there. I opened the door and I felt my heart break and my stomach drop.

There was no one there apart from two doctors, dead. They had been shot. The whole place was a mess too, like there had been a struggle.

‘Darcy!’ I called out, in a panic.

My shouting had caught the others attention as they all rushed to see what happened.

‘What the hell happened here?’ Banner asked as he looked around the room.

Everything they all said was a blur as I walked over towards a broken chair. I saw something glinting on the floor that caught my eye. I walked over to it and crouched down.

No, no, no.

It was Darcy’s necklace she had been wearing. It had clearly been snapped off her neck as it was broken. I picked it up and looked closely at it, the jewel wasn’t broken, just the chain. But it meant she had been struggling against him. I knew this was Jake’s doing.

‘What’s that?’ Steve asked as he came over behind me.

‘It is Darcy’s necklace.’


	27. Chapter 27

‘Uh, guys… I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think Loki was right.’ Steve said as he walked over towards me and the others with a piece of paper in his hands.

It was a note.

_Send Loki, alone, to the Avengers tower. In exchange for Loki, I will release Darcy._

I felt anger bubble up inside of me. I knew Jake was no good. I knew it.

I pushed past the others and made my way to a helicopter. But Thor grabbed my shoulder before I even got out of the room.

‘Brother, you cannot go alone. We will help.’ Thor said.

‘Yes, we will. We doubted you, we must save Darcy.’ Natasha stepped in.

I nodded at them all and then we rushed to the helicarrier. I put on my armour and helmet, the others got into their costumes and ready for battle too.

‘Don’t worry, we will get her back.’ Clint said to me as we took off.

I never responded, just continued to look out the window. Impatiently waiting for us to arrive. I was so worried about Darcy. We had no idea what he was capable of. But I had a feeling that he was working for Thanos. Why else would he want me in exchange for her?

But I still had no idea why Thanos was after me in the first place.

  
Darcy’s POV

That asshole Jake had me tied up to a chair and gagged. Loki had been right all along, he wasn’t to be trusted. I couldn’t believe I didn’t believe him. I was such an idiot. I just hoped that Loki was ok and that I would be saved.

It wasn’t just Jake that was here. There was also 5 of those alien things that I knew were the Chitauri. Two of them were standing near me, guarding me. And the other 3 were just mingling around creepily.

They were definitely what nightmares were made of.

‘So it seems like your lover was correct all along. Fury really needs to up his security and checks when taking on someone new. It was so easy getting a job in your precious HQ.’ Jake hissed at me as he used his gun to tilt my chin up.

I was terrified, but I wasn’t going to let him see that. So I just glared at him. But he smirked at me and then started to pace back and fore on front of me. If only I could get my hands free. I had a dagger stashed away in my left boot. If only I could get to it.

But then I thought, even if I did, chances of killing Jake and all 5 of the Chitauri were incredibly slim. If I was Loki then maybe I would have stood a chance, but me? Nah. Knowing my luck I would fall over thin air before I could even get near either of them.

I was too busy wallowing in my own self-pity that when there was suddenly a loud explosion, I nearly wet myself from the scare I got.

It was an explosion to my right side of the building, making it even worse than it already was. The 5 Chitauri and Jake went over to see what was going on. But that’s when I spotted Loki and Natasha to my left side.

Loki put his finger up to his mouth, needing me to stay quiet. Then the two disappeared into the dust again.

I looked back at Jake as he came back over to me while the Chitauri split up to search the place.

‘I do wonder if your boyfriend is now here for you, hmm?’ Jake chuckled.

‘Oi, asshole.’ Loki shouted from behind him.

Jake’s lips spread into a grin as he turned around.

‘Ah, here you are. I wondered how long it would take for you to turn up. I must say, nice effect with the explosion. However the Chitauri will be back and there is nothing you can do. Thanos wants you and he will have you.’ Jake said as he slowly started to walk towards Loki.

‘What does he want with me? I will be no use to him.’ Loki said as he held his ground.

‘You didn’t follow out your deal, he gave you the Chitauri so you could take over earth. But you failed, miserably.’ Jake snarled.

While that was happening, I felt someone behind me untying my wrists. I glanced round and saw it was Steve. He sliced through the rope with a knife and then my wrists were free.

‘You are really following orders from Thanos? What has he promised you?’ Loki asked as he started to move towards Jake.

I felt my stomach drop. I had a feeling this wasn’t going to end well, at all.

‘That is none of your business.’ Jake hissed at him.

‘He is lying to you. He will promise you things, but just to get what he wants. He will not give you anything in return but death.’ Loki shouted at him.

‘Shut up. I promised Thanos I would get you. Dead or alive. I guess dead is going to be the easiest option.’ Jake said as he cocked his gun towards Loki, who stopped dead. I don’t think he realised that Jake had a gun on him.

Shit.

‘Do your worst then, mortal.’ Loki said as he laughed and opened his arms.

Jake didn’t hesitate as he clicked the safety latch off the gun and was about to pull the trigger. My instincts kicked in, aswell as Loki’s training. I rushed forwards and grabbed the dagger out of my boot. I moved straight to Jake and I stabbed him in the back. The gun went off but he missed Loki entirely and hit a window instead.

But I hadn’t hit anything important in Jake as he managed to turn around and he grabbed me, wrestling the knife out of my hand.

‘DARCY!’ Loki cried out as he rushed to me from behind. That’s when I realised, the original one hadn’t been him, it was an illusion.

Loki didn’t reach me in time though as suddenly the Chitauri appeared out of nowhere. At the same time as the other Avengers appeared and they attacked the aliens. Jake shoved the knife into my upper arm and he twisted it around for good measure.

It hurt. So fucking badly. I had never felt such pain before. I screamed out in agony as I fell to the ground, holding my arm.

Loki was so distracted with me that he never noticed Jake pull his gun to him again. I looked up and even through my pain as Loki crouched down to me, I managed to push him out of the way just as Jake fired the gun.

I felt searing pain through my stomach and then I blacked out to the sound of The Avengers battling the Chitauri and Loki shouting my name.


	28. Chapter 28

I couldn’t believe my eyes when Darcy went down. She saved me. It should have been me taking that bullet, but she pushed me out of the way.

‘DARCY!’ I cried out and tried shaking her, but she didn’t wake.

I turned to Jake in time to see him re loading his gun. I didn’t hesitate as I lunged towards him and grabbed him in a head lock.

‘YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN.’ I shouted at him as I used all my strength and lifted him up, to then slam him down to the floor, causing a huge dent in the floor.

He cried out in pain but I wasn’t done there. I was seeing red. I reached down and yanked his trousers down. I grabbed his cock and used my dagger to slice it clean off. The scream he let out was like nothing I had ever heard before.

Then I grabbed him by the neck and held him up high, blood was spurting out from where his cock should be. He was a crying, screaming mess.

‘You do not even deserve to die for what you’ve done. You deserve to suffer a long and painful death. But the thought of leaving you alive, is not something I want to think about.’ I hissed at him.

I brought him down to my level and I snapped his neck, killing him instantly.

I threw his body down and looked up, all the other Avengers were just staring at me. Their mouths open and eyes wide. The remaining Chitauri were dead at their feet. And so was Jake now.

My rage was something not to be messed with. 

My breathing was harsh as I looked around myself, I was covered in blood. Jake’s blood. But then I remembered. Darcy.

I rushed down to her side and so did the others. Banner moved in and started to do CPR with her. Another helicopter arrived with Fury and some other team members. The two with him grabbed Darcy on a stretcher and rushed her to the helicopter.

I went to go with them but Fury grabbed my arm, stopping me. I watched in agony as the helicopter took off. With my Darcy.

‘I need to be with her.’ I snarled at him and pulled my arm free.

‘And you will be. But we have some things to deal with here.’ He said firmly.

‘What is there to deal with? I don’t care if you put me in prison or whatever the fuck you want to do. But I need to be with my Darcy. I need to know if she… If she is ok or not.’ I started to break down and tears ran down my face, as much as I didn’t want them to. I couldn’t hold it in any more at the thought of losing Darcy.

‘You just cut a mans dick off and then brutally murdered him.’ Fury shouted at me.

‘Yes. And doing that to that vile, disgusting man will never be a regret.’ I growled.

Fury ran a hand down his face.

‘I told you all from the beginning that he was not to be trusted. But none of you listened to me. He kidnapped Darcy. And now… Now she might be dead because of him.’ I snarled and turned away from them all, I didn’t want to show the tears that kept falling.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and it was Thor.

‘I’m with you, brother. I know you are angry and you have every right to be so, this time. We should have trusted you on this one, listened to you.’ He then turned to Fury. ‘If Loki gets into trouble for what has happened, then you’ll have to do the same to me.’ Thor crossed his arms over his chest.

‘And me. Darcy is like a sister to me. If I could I’d bring that bastard alive just to cut his balls off too, I would.’ I heard Clint say, that made me smirk slightly.

‘Me too.’ Natasha said.

‘And me.’ Banner said.

‘Count me in too.’ Steve said as he stepped forwards.

‘I’m in aswell.’ Tony nodded.

I turned around to look at them all. I couldn’t believe they were on my side. They actually wanted to help me and supported what I had done. Again.

Fury looked at all of us and sighed.

‘Get out of my sight, all of you, and I’ll deal with all this.’ He said as he pointed to the helicarrier.

I rushed onto it and so did the others. I knew they all loved Darcy too. And as much as I didn’t want to admit it, I was rather fond of them all. It was growing each day.

But my main concern right now was Darcy.

  
We got back to HQ and I rushed straight to the hospital. Darcy was hooked up to so many machines and after speaking to the doctor, she said it was touch and go. She was stable for now, but it was all down to her whether she would make it or not.

I sat at her bedside and I held her hand in mine. I couldn’t stop crying as I spoke to her. 

She was out for a few days. I never left her side, I couldn’t. I slept in the chair at her bedside, holding her hand. 

One evening I was speaking to her again, as I done every day.

‘Darcy. My lovely Darcy. I don’t know why you done it, why you put yourself in danger to save me. I’m a god, there’s more chance of me surviving a gunshot than you. If I lose you, I don’t know what I will do. Please, Darcy. You have to be ok. I miss you, so much.’ I kissed her hand repeatedly.

‘That was sweet… Tell me more.’ Came a very croaked and sore voice.

‘Darcy?’ I looked up to see her eyes flutter open as she started to cough violently.

I called for the nurse and they rushed in to see to her. I was so relieved that she was ok. 

She was alive.

The nurses and doctors made sure she was ok and then they gave her some pain relief before leaving us alone.

‘What happened?’ Darcy asked.

‘You were a fool and took a gunshot for me.’ I said as I took her hand into mine.

‘I did? That doesn’t sound like me… I must really like you.’ She teased.

‘Well, I am very lovable.’ I grinned at her, making her smile.

‘In your own way.’ She said.

‘Are you sore?’

‘Very. You owe me big time for this.’ 

‘Yes, I owe you my life. Literally.’ I said as I kissed her hand.

‘Lots of Oreos.’ 

‘Well, I don’t know about that.’ I chuckled.

‘I love you, horn boy.’ She croaked.

‘I love you too, my hero.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the last chapter! :-)


End file.
